Holidays
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Les résultats viennent de tomber. Le poste numéro 4 est celui qui a résolu le plus d'affaires pendant l'année 1899. Pour ça, ils vont être récompensé, avec des vacances bien méritées.
1. Le poste numéro 4

« Holidays at the station 4 »

Titre: Holidays at the station 4

Auteur: Julia R.  
Catégorie: Romance, Humour.  
Personnages : William Murdoch, George Crabtree, Thomas Brakenreid, Margaret Brakenreid, Julia Ogden, Emily Grace. Les autres membres du poste Numéro 4.

Résumé : Les résultats viennent de tomber. Le poste numéro 4 est celui qui a résolu le plus d'affaires pendant l'année 1899. Pour ça, ils vont être récompensé, avec des vacances bien méritées.  
Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas.  
Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

...

1. Le poste numéro 4.

- Août 1900 -

Le poste de police était relativement calme à cette heure de la journée. Il n'y avait aucune importante enquête en cours, juste la routine, quelques incivilités sur la voie publique, deux ou trois vols, une plainte pour coup et blessure…

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était à son bureau, la fenêtre ouverte pour sentir un faible souffle de vent entrer, lorsque la voix de son supérieur le fit lever les yeux de la coupure de presse qu'il lisait.

L'Inspecteur Chef Brakenreid sortait de son bureau, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il accorda un bref regard aux hommes qui se trouvaient sur le plateau central avant de joindre les mains de façon bruyante afin d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bon les gars, dit-il haut et fort, je viens de raccrocher avec le Chef Constable à l'instant.

-Une bonne nouvelle Monsieur? Se risqua George alors que les autres hommes cessèrent leurs activités pour l'écouter avec attention.

-Un peu que c'est une bonne nouvelle Crabtree, répondit son supérieur, devinez quel poste de police a fait le meilleur boulot depuis les douze derniers mois?

-Certainement pas le poste numéro cinq, répondit un autre en riant suivit par tous les autres.

-Non, en effet Merrick, croyez-le ou non, mais c'est vous les gars. Le poste numéro quatre est encore le meilleur cette année.

Une vague d'applaudissements et de cris de joie balayèrent la foule quelques instants avant que le silence ne retombe doucement.

-Nous avons droit à un dîner chez Milton? Lança Higgins.

-Leur soufflé au fromage est une merveille, rien en comparaison avec celui de ma tante Jeanne, mais tout de même un délice, ajouta George les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Cette année, pas de dîner chez Milton, mais beaucoup mieux, lança Brakenreid.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps de laisser le suspens faire son œuvre, avant de reprendre.

- Des vacances Messieurs, une semaine au bord du lac Ontario, à Niagara Falls, pour nous et nos dames.

Une fois encore les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle pendant quelques instants. La bonne nouvelle avait mis tout le monde d'excellente humeur, y compris l'Inspecteur Murdoch qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de son bureau.

-Sur ce, Messieurs, reprit Brakenreid, veillez à boucler toutes les affaires en cours avant, et espérons qu'aucun meurtrier n'aura l'idée de passer à l'acte ces cinq prochains jours, ce qui ruinerait définitivement mes plans.

Les hommes se mirent en mouvement aussitôt sans qu'il ait besoin d'ajouter un mot de plus. Il accorda un regard à Murdoch qui entrait déjà dans son bureau à nouveau. Brakenreid fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à celui-ci et le regarda se pencher sur son tableau sombre qu'il essuya doucement.

-Et vous Murdoch, commença son supérieur en s'appuyant contre la grande table en bois qui occupait presque toute la pièce, que pensez-vous de cette semaine de repos?

-Que c'est une bonne idée Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme sans pour autant le regarder, les hommes vont beaucoup apprécier. J'espère que vous aurez du beau temps.

-Vous ne comptez pas vous joindre à nous?

-Oh, ce n'est pas mon genre.

-De prendre du repos? Ou de vous mêler aux simples mortels?

-Eh bien, disons que…que je ne saurais pas quoi faire pendant une semaine entouré de mes collègues au bord d'un lac, Monsieur, commenta William en se tournant vers lui.

-Invitez le Docteur Ogden à venir avec vous, répondit le plus naturellement du monde son supérieur.

-Je…je doute que se soit une bonne idée.

-Bon sang Murdoch, soupira Brakenreid, que s'est-il encore passé entre vous?

-Rien, répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, nous nous voyons de temps à autres…en privé.

-En privé?

-La procédure de divorce est encore en cours, nous…il serait inconvenable qu'on nous voit ensembles en public, répondit William pourtant mal-à-l'aise de parler de sa vie privée.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé au bal du nouvel-an et les visites qu'elle vous rend au moins une fois toute les deux semaines ici, je crois que votre « re-la-tion », dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot, n'est plus un secret pour personne au poste.

-Certes, soupira William en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus absolu avant que Brakenreid ne se redresse et ne se dirige vers la porte.

-Invitez-la Murdoch, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

-Bien Monsieur, murmura William pour lui-même.

L'inspecteur Murdoch avait quitté son bureau quelques minutes après son supérieur. Il s'était rendu en ville et avait ensuite prit le chemin de l'hôpital des incurables. Il demanda à voir le Docteur Ogden qui se trouvait en consultation. Il laissa alors une note, spécifiant qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle dès que possible, puis il rejoignit le bureau de la jeune femme pour l'y attendre. Il le connaissait dans les moindres détails aujourd'hui et il devait avouer qu'il s'y sentait en paix. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et accueillante. L'Inspecteur avait le sentiment que même hors de ces murs, la présence de Julia était perceptible. Certains objets lui étaient familiers et elle avait su personnaliser cet espace de travail pour lui donner chaleur et apaisement.

Il se dirigea vers les hautes fenêtres et écarta du bout des doigts les légers voiles qui les habillaient. Il jeta un regard dans le parc ensoleillé, ce parc qu'il avait arpenté à de nombreuses reprises, aux côtés de Julia, parlant d'affaires et de sujets bien plus personnels. Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis ce soir là de décembre, depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'elle était son avenir. Ils se voyaient régulièrement mais pourtant ils tentaient de garder une certaine distance. Alors qu'ils ne souhaitaient qu'une seule et unique chose, passer chaque jour l'un auprès de l'autre. Mais pour l'heure, ils ne se voyaient qu'une à deux fois par semaine, pour un dîner, une enquête, dans ce bureau, celui de l'Inspecteur ou dans ce parc. Il leur avait paru plus sage d'agir ainsi, pour l'instant du moins, le temps que la jeune femme ne soit totalement libérée des obligations de son mariage avec le Docteur Garland.

William sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir doucement. Des pas résonnèrent sur le plancher et il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme se tenir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle lui souriait largement, lui accordant le plus tendre des regards.

-William? Dit-elle dans un souffle en approchant de lui.

Il fit également un pas de plus vers elle, impatient de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et il lui présenta ce qu'il avait cherché un peu plus tôt en ville.

-Bonjour Julia, murmura-t-il simplement en glissant une de ses mains sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour. Il n'était pas prévu de nous voir aujourd'hui, dit-elle pourtant avec joie.

-J'ai voulu bousculer les habitudes.

-Sont-elles pour moi? Demanda Julia en souriant encore plus largement.

-Pour qui d'autre le seraient-elles?

-Oh merci William, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle prit les fleurs et quitta ses bras quelques instants.

-Quelle affaire vous amène Inspecteur? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un meuble sombre.

-Une affaire…bien particulière.

-Je vous écoute.

Elle fronça pourtant les sourcils et tenta de prendre un vase qui se trouvait sur le haut d'une armoire. Il vit qu'elle avait du mal à l'attraper et aussitôt il la rejoignit, veillant à se presser contre elle quelques instants qu'ils savourèrent tous les deux, sans pour autant le faire remarquer à l'autre.

-Merci, bredouilla Julia alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Elle mit les fleurs dans le vase et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et la regardait simplement en silence.

-William? Reprit Julia après avoir posé le bouquet sur son bureau. De quelle affaire voulez-vous me parler?

-De…de vacances, il la vit froncer un peu plus les sourcils et il reprit la parole, le poste numéro quatre a été récompensé pour le travail accomplit.

-Encore cette année? Vous m'en voyez ravie, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, toutes mes félicitations.

-Et pour cela, nous avons droit à une semaine de vacances au bord du lac Ontario.

-Vous serez donc absent durant ce temps là, je comprends.

-Non je, murmura William en faisant un pas vers elle, en réalité je suis venu vous demander de m'y accompagner.

-Je ne fais plus partie du poste.

-Les épouses sont conviées, lâcha soudainement William.

Julia resta figée sur place quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte, le regard profondément ancré dans le sien.

-Je…je n'aurai pas dû vous demander de venir. Après tout nous en sommes pas...enfin… Excusez-moi de…

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres, puis elle approcha un peu plus de lui pour venir se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je serais ravie de vous accompagner Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle simplement, nous pourrons ainsi passer plus de temps ensemble.

-Et votre divorce? S'inquiéta William. Votre réputation ?

-Laissons tout cela ici, j'ai envie d'oublier tout ceci et le fait que je ne peux pas être auprès de vous aussi souvent que je le souhaite. Ce serait une bonne occasion.

-Et pour les hommes du poste? Ne craigniez-vous pas qu'ils sachent …

-William, lança Julia en riant, ce sont des policiers, croyez-moi je commence à connaître ce genre d'homme, ils doivent le savoir depuis des mois déjà. Surtout après ce fameux baiser, murmura-t-elle doucement en laissant voyager son index sur sa peau.

Il rit également timidement, se trouvant bien stupide d'avoir cru que leur liaison, bien que platonique, ne soit pas connue de tous ses collègues.

-Vous avez raison, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, j'aurai dû réfléchir avant de vous embrasser de cette façon au bal de la police.

-J'aime que parfois vous arrêtiez de réfléchir.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et échangèrent encore un regard avant que le jeune homme ne l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser pendant un long moment. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, tendres et passionnés, oubliant tout autour d'eux, sachant que ce bureau gardait secret depuis longtemps déjà les mots doux et les tendres étreintes qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques mois. Les doigts de l'Inspecteur caressaient tendrement le dos du Docteur qui ne pouvait cesser de soupirer de plaisir sous l'assaut de ses baisers. Mais soudain, ils se figèrent sur place et se séparèrent violement. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte entrouverte où se tenait une infirmière, les regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Excusez-moi, madame, je…euh, j'ai toqué mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse, ils vous attendent…la réunion.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, bredouilla la jeune femme en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Bien, au revoir Inspecteur, lança timidement la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Julia se pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers William qui lui sourit d'un air navré.

-Je…vais devoir y aller, j'ai une réunion importante, dit-elle enfin, pour quand le départ est-il prévu?

-Mardi prochain, je passerai vous chercher avec une voiture pour aller à la gare, répondit simplement William.

-Bien, dans ce cas, à mardi, dit-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle, glissant sa main sur sa joue avant de la laisser derrière son oreille.

-Il me tarde d'y être, murmura-t-il en souriant.

-Moi aussi, répondit Julia.

-Au revoir, ajouta l'Inspecteur avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Au revoir, soupira la jeune femme en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Il lui sourit et la contourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, puis, il se retourna une dernière fois, croisant le regard du Docteur qui l'avait simplement regardé passé à côté d'elle.

-Vous devriez mettre de l'eau dans le vase, pour les fleurs, précisa-t-il.

-Je le ferai, répondit-elle en rougissant avant qu'il ne lui ne lui accorde un signe et ne ferme la porte derrière lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Décidément, ces vacances allaient lui plaire finalement.

...

_ à suivre..._


	2. De nouveaux horizons

2. De nouveaux horizons.

Ce matin là avait été ensoleillé, présageant une agréable journée. Le sac de l'Inspecteur Murdoch était prêt depuis deux jours déjà. Il y ajouta pourtant un livre avant de le fermer et de quitter sa chambre, accordant un dernier regard à la pièce parfaitement rangée.

Il descendit l'escalier, laissant un mot pour sa logeuse sur la table de la cuisine avant de quitter la maison d'un pas léger et l'esprit en paix. Il grimpa dans la voiture sombre qu'il avait fait demander et il transmit l'adresse au cocher. Le voyage jusqu'au domicile de son amie ne mit que quelques courtes minutes. La voiture stoppa devant la grande maison en bois. Il en descendit et approcha de l'escalier qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il se figea sur place quelques instants, voyant l'homme qui en sortait à reculons.

-A bientôt Julia, dit-il simplement à la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-A bientôt, répondit celle-ci la gorge nouée.

Darcy lui accorda un dernier regard et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se tenait toujours sur les marches un peu plus loin. Il croisa son regard et se raidit quelques instants tout en continuant sa progression vers lui.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, dit-il simplement.

-Docteur Garland, répondit William sur le même ton alors que celui-ci passait à côté de lui sans s'arrêter et sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

William le vit s'éloigner sur le trottoir et accorda toute son attention à Julia qui demeurait silencieuse et immobile devant sa maison. Il approcha doucement d'elle et il vit un timide sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour William, dit-elle doucement.

-Bonjour Julia, lança l'Inspecteur de la même façon, êtes-vous prête?

-Oui, laissez-moi une toute petite seconde, j'arrive.

Il acquiesça et elle entra à nouveau, fermant la porte sur ses pas. Il attendit quelques courtes minutes avant de la voir ouvrir la porte une fois encore, tirant avec elle une valise. Il s'en approcha et s'en saisit pour l'aider.

-Merci, murmura Julia en attachant son immense chapeau.

Ils marchèrent ainsi tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture et y attachèrent les bagages de la jeune femme à l'arrière. Puis, le jeune homme l'aida à monter, tenant timidement sa main dans la sienne. Une fois parfaitement assise, il prit place à côté d'elle et ferma la porte derrière eux. Alors qu'il se calla confortablement dans le siège sombre, la main de Julia glissa sur son bras pour venir se saisir de la sienne. Il entrelaça aussitôt ses doigts aux siens lorsqu'elle se pencha doucement sur son oreille.

-Vous m'avez manqué William, souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Vous aussi, dit-il en se tournant doucement vers elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement quelques instants. Puis, ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme posa sa tête contre son épaule avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai le sentiment que ces vacances vont nous faire le plus grand bien.

-J'en suis persuadé, répondit William en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il sentit alors les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrer un peu plus sur les siens et elle soupira profondément en fermant les yeux, n'ajoutant plus un seul mot, savourant simplement le trajet serrée contre lui.

Ce n'est que lorsque la voiture ralentit l'allure, que la jeune femme se redressa, sans pour autant lâcher la main de l'Inspecteur. Elle jeta un regard dehors et il la regarda simplement en silence. Julia se tourna vers lui en souriant, mais William ne bougea pas, l'auscultant dans les moindres détails.

-William? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je…eh bien, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça.

-Faites-le simplement, répondit-elle tendrement, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps et suffisamment bien pour que vous puissiez tout me dire sans détour.

-Julia, hésita encore William, que…que faisait Darcy chez vous ce matin? Je sais que vous êtes encore mariés, mais je pensais que vous ne vous voyez plus.

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait été bien trop surprise d'entendre cette question, mais pourtant, elle n'aurai pas dû s'en trouver étonnée. Il était légitime de la part de William de la lui poser, même s'il n'avait jamais témoigné le moindre signe de jalousie envers les hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté. Peut être ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué, tout simplement. William était toujours réservé et impassible, il aurait pu lui cacher cette facette de sa personnalité sans qu'elle ne le remarque finalement.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire la vérité, lui dire pourquoi Darcy avait quitté sa maison ce matin là, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle espérait passer quelques jours auprès de lui.

-Oubliez ça, répondit subitement l'Inspecteur en quittant son regard, je ne devrai pas vous poser une telle question.

Cette fois-ci elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il ouvrit la porte et descendit le marche pied. Il quitta la voiture, mais resta pourtant tout proche pour venir tendre la main à la jeune femme qui sortait à son tour. Elle resserra une fois encore ses doigts sur les siens et prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Je vous en parlerai je vous le promets, mais pas maintenant.

Il acquiesça simplement et quelques secondes plus tard une voix un peu plus loin les fit sursauter.

-Docteur Ogden, lança Brakenreid en approchant, je suis étonné et heureux de vous voir.

-Merci Monsieur, répondit Julia en lâchant la main de William, je suis ravie d'avoir été conviée à cette semaine de détente.

-Vous ne faites certes plus partie du poste depuis quelques temps déjà, mais vous êtes une consultante extérieure d'une aide très précieuse et vu les nombreuses années que vous avez passé auprès de nous, il était juste de vous y convier. Je crois qu'en plus Murdoch ne serait pas venu si vous n'étiez pas du voyage, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en lançant un regard à William qui rougit doucement.

Il ne répondit cependant pas et croisa le regard de Julia. Son supérieur rit alors de plus belle et reprit la parole.

-Allons Docteur, je vous l'enlève le temps du voyage, vous aurez tout à loisir de…faire ce que vous voudrez faire ensemble plus tard.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent encore un simple sourire en rougissant doucement, puis Julia vit Madame Brakenreid discuter avec le Docteur Grace un peu plus loin. Elle salua poliment les deux hommes et se dirigea vers les jeunes femmes. Elles discutèrent pendant de longues minutes, le temps que toutes les personnes conviées au voyage ne soient présentes. Le train arriva et ils montèrent tous dans une joyeuse ambiance. Sur le quai de la gare une quantité de souvenirs revenait en mémoire de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il se souvenait du jour où il était arrivé sur un quai de gare, pas cette station certes, mais beaucoup de points étaient en communs, et ne pas se souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait eu en voyant partir la jeune femme ce jour là lui était impossible. Avant de monter dans le wagon, il la chercha des yeux, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien là. Il croisa son regard dans la seconde. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le train, déjà une main sur la poignée en métal. Elle lui souriait largement. Il savait que c'était à lui qu'elle souriait, car jamais elle ne le faisait de cette façon à quiconque, personne à part lui. Il en fit tout autant, bien malgré lui, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Elle baissa les yeux, apparemment gênée d'avoir été si transparente sur ses pensées, puis elle grimpa dans le train, dans ce train qui les emmènerai tous vers de nouveaux horizons, vers quelques jours de paix et de détente.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour arriver à destination. Les jeunes femmes se trouvaient d'un côté du wagon, alors que Thomas, George et William se trouvaient de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre le sujet de leur conversation, ni même leur voix, mais lorsque les rires résonnaient, William ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de Julia. Elle ne le remarquait pas, mais il ne perdait pas une seule miette de ce spectacle. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu rire aux éclats et cet instant le suffisait à le rendre le plus heureux des hommes.

-Murdoch ! Grommela Brakenreid assit à côté de lui.

Il retomba subitement dans la réalité en entendant la voix de son supérieur. Mais il ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi il s'adressait à lui de cette manière. Il le regarda simplement et son supérieur soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez rien écouté et que vous étiez encore je ne sais où, à réfléchir à une invention farfelue?

-Pas tout à fait Monsieur, répondit simplement William en accordant un autre regard à la jeune femme, mais j'avoue n'avoir pas suivit le fil de la conversation.

Son supérieur ne répondit pas et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis la conversation reprit son cours. William s'en soucia davantage, sans pour autant cesser de jeter de réguliers coups d'œil à la jeune femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du wagon mais dont il croisait le regard de temps à autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la toute petite ville où ils logeraient le temps de leur séjour. Presque totalement désertée depuis quelques années, ils ne manquaient pas de place et investirent les maisons se trouvant au bord du lac, un peu à l'écart, séparées les unes des autres par quelques mètres de verdure et d'arbres immenses. Les couples mariés furent logés ensembles, dans les maisons les plus proches du centre de la ville, les hommes célibataires partagèrent les habitations où ils étaient logés par trois ou quatre. Il y en avait une se trouvant un peu à l'écart des autres et elle fut tout naturellement accordée aux Docteurs Ogden et Grace, les seules femmes non mariées. William logea avec George, dans une petite maisonnette en bois, à son grand désespoir. Il n'avait eu guère le choix, ils étaient arrivés les derniers, bien trop impatients de découvrir une petite boutique étrange où l'Inspecteur était certain d'y trouver une quantité de matériel pour de futurs projets. Ainsi, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la plus petite maison, celle qui ne possédait qu'une seule et unique pièce. Et bien que Murdoch appréciait son ami, il se demandait comment les prochains jours allaient être en passant ses nuits dans la même pièce que lui. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à entendre ses tas de récits plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, que le mot « repos » n'était que relatif. Mais il savait aussi que les jours, il pourrait flâner au bord du lac, au bras de la jeune femme qu'il avait invité à venir avec lui. Il savait qu'il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à parler avec elle de choses et d'autres, comme ils le faisaient souvent, mais que rien ne l'empêcherait de lui voler un baiser au détour d'un chemin, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Il savait qu'il la saluerai chaque matin et lui souhaiterai une bonne nuit chaque soir, en la raccompagnant à la petite maison en bois où elle logeait, cette maison qu'il voyait entre les arbres un peu plus loin où elle entrait avec ses bagages.

-Monsieur, vous préférez le lit côté fenêtre ou porte? Demanda George en sortant de la maison pour le rejoindre sur le perron.

-Ca m'est égal George, répondit William en se tournant vers lui, prenez celui que vous voulez.

-Très bien, je prendrais alors celui près de la fenêtre, j'aime beaucoup regarder les étoiles avant de m'endormir, ça m'apaise.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne répondit pas, mais il entra dans la maison à son tour. En effet, elle n'était vraiment pas grande, mais il savait que cela lui suffirait. Il n'était pas difficile sur le confort, du moment qu'il passerait le plus clair de son temps auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, rien ne pouvait le déranger. Il soupira alors profondément et laissa tomber son sac sur le lit encore libre avant de faire un tour sur lui-même et de regarder plus en détails le décors qui l'entourait et celui qu'il allait connaitre pendant une semaine.

...

_à suivre_

...


	3. Le deuxième jour

3. Le deuxième jour.

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. La nuit avait été mouvementée. Son ami, lui, avait dormi comme un loir, si bien que ses ronflements l'avaient maintenu éveillé un bon moment. William s'habilla et quitta la maisonnette à l'aube. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes aux abords du lac, dans la forêt et sur les galets sombres alors que le soleil commençait sa course dans le ciel dépourvu de tout nuage. Il marcha longtemps, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de rebrousser chemin vers la petite ville. Son regard se perdait sur le lac lorsqu'il vit une femme sortir de la maison occupée par son amie et le Docteur Grace. Il reconnu aussitôt ces boucles blondes. Il approcha alors doucement en souriant, sans pour autant manifester sa présence. Julia soupira profondément en laissant voyager son regard sur l'eau calme, avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer le faible souffle de vent qui caressait sa peau. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la rambarde en bois et s'y accouda, tenant dans ses mains une tasse fumante de thé noir. William continua sa progression vers elle, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Il prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer, car elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

-Julia?

Elle se tourna alors aussitôt vers lui et il lui fallut de croiser son regard sombre pour lui sourire largement.

-William, soupira-t-elle avec joie, bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

-Vous êtes bien matinal.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, avoua-t-il, une seule nuit et George a réussi à me donner la migraine.

Ils rirent tous les deux et la jeune femme fit un pas de plus vers lui avant de reprendre la parole.

-Souhaitez-vous, vous joindre à moi pour une tasse de thé?

-Avec joie, répondit aussitôt l'Inspecteur.

-Je vais vous en chercher une, ne bougez pas.

Il acquiesça et alors qu'elle s'éclipsa à l'intérieur, le jeune homme monta les petites marches en bois pour se trouver sur le perron, là où elle s'était tenue un peu plus tôt. Il avança jusqu'à une chaise à bascule qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, tournée vers le lac et il s'y assit. Julia arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse fumante. Elle se dirigea vers lui et la lui tendit, puis, elle prit place sur l'autre chaise qui se trouvait à côté et bu tranquillement. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, simplement à profiter de cet instant avec le sentiment qu'il était tout à fait naturel de se trouver ensemble devant cette maison à boire une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé la sienne, William la posa au sol et regarda la jeune femme à côté de lui. Il se pencha un peu vers elle et lui prit doucement la main, croisant son regard.

-J'avais l'intention d'aller en ville ce matin, j'ai vu une boutique forte intéressante sur notre chemin depuis la gare, m'y accompagnerez-vous?

-Une boutique?

-Oh, rien de très intéressant, mais je pourrais y trouver du matériel pour une nouvelle idée que j'ai eu.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir une autre invention signée par William Murdoch, répondit Julia en souriant, je serai ravie de venir avec vous.

Pour toute réponse, il lui accorda également un large sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme qui rougit doucement à cette tendre attention.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre le centre ville, bras dessus, bras dessous.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Julia et William ne se quittaient pas. Ils avaient passé la matinée dans cette boutique, cherchant le moindre petit élément susceptible d'être utile à l'Inspecteur pour sa nouvelle idée. La jeune femme l'avait aidé comme elle le pouvait, et finalement même si sa présence ne lui avait pas été d'une très grande aide, elle avait été d'un immense réconfort. Il apprécia chaque seconde de ce jour là, chaque mot, chaque rire, chaque regard. Et puis, ils avaient fait demander qu'on leur transporte le matériel à une petite grange abandonnée à l'écart des maisons, derrière un enclos de cheval désormais vide. Ils avaient trouvé une auberge où ils se restaurèrent et où l'Inspecteur parla en détails de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, sous les yeux émerveillés et les commentaires enthousiastes de la jeune femme. Puis, ils prirent le chemin de la grange et s'attelèrent à la tâche. Julia l'assistait une fois encore de son mieux, devenant la meilleure des assistante qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir. William avait le sentiment de se trouver quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle travaillait encore avec eux et qu'il la voyait chaque jour, lorsqu'il n'avait qu'à traverser la rue pour venir lui parler de ses dernières découvertes ou de ses doutes concernant une enquête. Tout semblait être comme autrefois ce jour là.

-Dites-moi William, et cet écrou, où doit-il aller? Lança Julia en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se trouvait penchée sur la machine, le bras tendu vers lui et lui présentant la pièce qu'elle tenait. De l'autre côté de la table en bois sur laquelle se trouvait la machine, William leva les yeux vers son amie. Il fit une grimace et se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à elle.

-Je pense là-haut, dit-il simplement en regardant l'endroit qui se trouvait au-dessus de leur tête, je l'ai oublié.

-Je vais essayer de le fixer, murmura la jeune femme.

Julia suivit son regard et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir fixer l'écrou là où il se devait. Voyant l'effort qu'elle faisait, William se mit derrière elle et glissa sa main sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se mit contre elle et leva le bras pour venir effleurer ses doigts qui terminaient leur danse au-dessus d'eux.

-Je vais vous aider, murmura tendrement l'Inspecteur contre elle.

-William vous me déconcentrez, souffla-t-elle dans un dernier effort.

Elle l'entendit rire très doucement, sentant son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, puis, une fois terminé, elle descendit le bras. Il continua de caresser la paume de sa main avant de lier ses doigts aux siens lorsqu'elle plaça sa main sur son ventre. Elle remit les pieds à plat et aussitôt son corps se trouva complètement appuyé sur celui du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

-William, soupira la jeune femme une fois encore en fermant les yeux, il va falloir que j'arrête de me mettre dans une telle position lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce que moi.

Il rit encore une fois et glissa la main qui s'était trouvée sur sa hanche sur son ventre, rejoignant les mains jointes qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Il approcha son visage de ses cheveux et en huma le parfum qu'il connaissait si bien et aimait tellement. Et doucement, ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau, pour y déposer un timide baiser. Il s'éloigna alors de quelques millimètres et elle tourna la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard.

-J'ai peur de ne plus répondre de rien si…si…vous continuez de…, tenta de dire la jeune femme sur ses lèvres.

-Peut être est il temps de ne plus répondre de rien Julia, répondit simplement William sur un ton grave qui la fit tressaillir un instant.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant qu'il ne s'approche un peu plus d'elle et que leur souffle se mêlent. Mais alors qu'il voulait gouter à ces lèvres qui l'avait tant manqué pendant des mois, des semaines, des jours, des heures, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit brusquement.

Ils s'éloignèrent en un bond, comme si ils avaient commis le pire des pêché. Ils gardèrent pourtant une main liée, alors que le jeune homme qui était entré les regardait tour à tour.

-Oui George? Fit William le plus innocemment du monde alors que le regard de Julia semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le sol.

-Je…euh…excusez-moi Inspecteur, Docteur. C'est l'Inspecteur qui m'envoie, il nous manque un gars pour la partie de baseball.

-Et vous aviez pensé à moi?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas votre genre Monsieur, mais il a insisté, il a dit que cela vous changerai les idées, au lieu de travailler sur une quelconque invention. Mais je vais lui dire que votre activité était…toute autre, il…

-Non, merci George, le coupa Murdoch, je vais venir. Ne lui dites rien.

-Bien Monsieur, répondit poliment celui-ci avant de fermer la porte derrière lui bien trop honteux pour ajouter quoique se soit.

William se tourna vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas le mettre en colère pendant ses vacances. Il risque d'être d'une humeur massacrante.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit Julia en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

Il glissa alors ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme et ancra son regard dans le sien quelques secondes.

-Je suis navré, dit-il simplement, mais cette semaine ne fait que commencer.

-Allez-y William, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

-A plus tard, ajouta l'Inspecteur avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue et de quitter la grange sur le champ lâchant la main de la jeune qu'il tenait encore au tout dernier moment.

Elle le regarda partir en silence, puis, elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément en s'appuyant contre la table quelques instants. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits avant de quitter cette grange pour les rejoindre. Elle avait perdu toute raison, et il n'était pas bon que se soit le cas. Elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour William de se laisser aller, et elle avait accepté cette réalité. Même si plus d'une fois son corps lui criait de se jeter dans ses bras et de franchir cette limite, sa raison l'en avait toujours empêché. Car elle savait que pour William, tout ceci était beaucoup trop important. Mais ce jour là, dans cette grange, la tension était devenue si forte, que lui aussi était sur le point de succomber, et pour lui, elle se devait de résister. Finalement, la venue de George aurait été une bonne chose, car sans cela, peut être seraient-ils en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute leur vie. Et Julia le savait.

Le Docteur Ogden rejoignit le groupe qui se trouvait dans un immense pré un peu à l'écart de la ville. Elle arriva au moment où William s'équipa, sous le regard apparemment ravi de son supérieur. La jeune femme rejoignit les autres femmes se tenant un peu à l'écart, à l'ombre des grands arbres qui bordaient le terrain improvisé. Madame Brakenreid lui désigna la chaise encore libre à côté d'elle et Julia prit place en lui souriant.

-J'espère que ce match ne sera pas aussi mouvementé que celui de l'an dernier, soupira-t-elle en regardant les hommes prendre place, j'entends pleinement profiter de ces vacances. Sans aucun meurtre.

-Oh, ne craignez rien, répondit Julia, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien.

-Vous savez mieux que moi que le crime ne s'arrête pas car les policiers sont en vacances, dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune Docteur, et depuis le temps que Thomas me promet des vacances, j'ai commencé à perdre espoir.

Julia rit doucement et jeta un autre regard à la prairie avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Margaret la regarda alors avec attention, puis elle sourit à son tour et suivit le regard de la jeune femme qui se posait sur l'Inspecteur Murdoch, prenant place.

-Non, c'est certain. Mais je sais que vous êtes tout à fait capable de supporter de devenir l'épouse d'un Inspecteur. Vous connaissez bien ce monde et vous semblez être faite pour l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

Julia la regarda et rougit doucement avant que la femme de l'Inspecteur Chef ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous avez les épaules et la force de caractère pour le faire.

-Eh bien, un jour peut être, murmura Julia en regardant ses mains quelques instants.

Margaret n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Docteur Grace assise de l'autre côté de Julia se leva d'un bond en criant.

-Waaaouuuh, bravo agent Crabtree !

Elle applaudissait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en souriant largement. Le jeune homme avait réalisé un coup de maître, un tour de terrain entier après avoir frappé si fort que la balle avait terminé sa course dans les arbres. Le jeune homme reprenait son souffle, mais n'était pas indifférent aux félicitations de la jeune femme. Il lui souriait discrètement, si fier de lui qu'il manqua de tomber, ce qui fit rire un bon nombre de ses camarades qu'il ne manqua pas de fusiller du regard.

Ce fut au tour de William qui, après deux essais, lança la balle loin dans le ciel dépourvu de tout nuages, sous les applaudissements de Julia qui ne voulait plus le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, repensant aux paroles de son amie assise à côté d'elle.

...

_à suivre_

_..._


	4. Sous une pluie d'étoiles

4. Sous une pluie d'étoiles.

La journée se terminait tranquillement dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Ils avaient mis en place une règle; ils devaient tous se réunir au moins une fois par jour pour la cohésion du groupe. Mais cela semblait convenir à tout le monde. Ils avaient la chance de travailler auprès de personnes qui se respectaient et rares étaient les altercations qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. L'Inspecteur Chef Brakenreid y veillait. Il tâchait qu'il y ait le moins de tensions possibles au sein de son équipe et finalement, malgré son caractère, ils avaient su créer une ambiance de travail agréable d'où quelques amitiés avaient pu naitre au fil des années.

Le match de baseball de la veille les avait beaucoup diverti et amusé. Et ce soir là, ils se trouvaient dans cette même clairière, autour d'un immense feu qui réussissait à réchauffer l'air ambiant encore lourd après cette chaude journée d'été. William avait passé le plus clair de son temps après sa machine, enfermé dans cette grange. Il avait demandé à Julia de rester auprès de lui, mais elle avait poliment décliné l'invitation de peur de perdre le contrôle pour de bon cette fois. Elle était allée au bord du lac avec un livre, à l'ombre des grands arbres. Elle y avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avant de retrouver Emily afin de parler de choses et d'autres sur leur métier.

La nuit était tombée et le feu illuminait les visages rieurs et sereins se trouvant tout autour. L'Inspecteur Murdoch mourait d'envie de s'approcher du Docteur Ogden qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des flammes. Il contemplait le feu danser devant son visage. Il étudiait chaque courbe de son visage qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails. Les ombres glissaient sur elle. Il la regarda ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Et un homme sortit un violon qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il se mit à jouer une chanson douce et presque mélancolique sous les regards admiratifs de ses collègues qui ne connaissaient pas son don.

-Lewis, jouez-nous quelque chose de joyeux, lança Brakenreid après quelques temps, nous allons nous endormir sinon.

Il obéit aussitôt et quelques secondes plus tard le rythme s'accéléra, les applaudissements accompagnaient la mélodie endiablée.

-Eh bien, voila qui est mieux, soupira Brakenreid pour lui-même avant de boire une gorgée du liquide couleur miel qui se trouvait dans son verre.

-Thomas, murmura Margaret en posant sa main sur son bras, c'est le dernier pour ce soir.

-Mais ce n'est que le premier.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, rétorqua Margaret.

Il lui lança un regard noir et bu d'une seule traite ce qu'il restait dans son verre avant de faire une grimace et de le tendre à son épouse qui le prit et le posa un peu plus loin.

La musique faisait remuer des orteils par-ci, par-là, et doucement les jeunes gens se levèrent les uns après les autres pour danser. Julia regarda avec tendresse Emily se lever alors que George lui avait timidement tendu la main pour l'inviter. Puis, inexorablement, ses yeux se posèrent sur William dont elle croisa aussitôt le regard. Il lui sourit et elle en fit tout autant. L'Inspecteur quitta alors sa place et s'avança vers elle. Il lui tendit la main.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse Docteur? Dit-il d'une voix grave mais pourtant douce.

-J'ignorais que vous dansiez la danse folklorique? Dites-moi Inspecteur vous êtes plein de surprises.

-Ca n'a pas l'air bien compliqué, dit-il doucement, je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous marcher sur les pieds je vous le promets.

-Si c'est une promesse, je ne me vois pas vous refuser cette danse, répondit Julia en souriant mais sachant parfaitement qu'elle devait rougir.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, sentant cette douce chaleur l'envahir totalement, puis, William l'entraina dans son mouvement et la mena là où les autres dansaient. Ils étaient maladroits au début, ils devaient bien l'admettre, mais au fur et à mesure les gestes devenaient une évidence. Ils bougeaient avec aisance, appréciant l'instant, riant aux éclats et ne se quittant que rarement du regard.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, grommela Thomas en les regardant de loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Murdoch et le Docteur Ogden, reprit l'Inspecteur Chef alors que son épouse suivit son regard qui se posa sur le couple un peu plus loin.

-Eh bien quoi?

-Tu ne les trouves pas changés? Comme si ils étaient plus proches soudainement.

-Pas davantage que hier, répondit Margaret en haussant les épaules.

-Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose Margaret.

-Tu te fais des idées, même s'il est évident qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre et qu'ils se fréquentent à nouveau, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien de plus que ce qu'il y avait déjà il y a six mois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Murmura son époux en se tournant vers elle.

-Une femme sait ce genres de choses très cher.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda le couple un peu plus loin. La musique venait de s'arrêter et William avait fait basculer Julia en arrière, la tenant fermement par la taille, son autre main en haut de son dos. La jeune femme riait aux éclats, la tête penchée en arrière, lui offrant la plus belle vue qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir sur son cou. Julia avait glissé une main dans sa nuque et l'autre sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que très doucement, il ne la fasse se redresser. Elle obéit docilement et sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle, accompagnant sa lente course pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se trouva tout contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, près du feu, avec tendresse et passion qu'ils essayaient de retenir tant bien que mal. Des cris d'encouragements et quelque peu moqueurs de la part des policiers se firent entendre. Higgins qui fut le premier à siffler, reçu une claque à l'arrière de la tête par George. Puis, aussitôt le baiser prit fin, dans un soupir de honte. Julia et William restèrent néanmoins enlacés, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre.

-Je…je devrai rentrer, bredouilla Julia, la tête me tourne un peu, je suis exténuée.

-Je vais vous raccompagner.

-Non, cela n'en vaut pas la peine, restez encore ici, répondit Julia en souriant, je ne risque rien avec tous ces officiers et agents de police dans le voisinage.

-Julia, je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser rentrer seule dans une cabane au cœur d'une forêt à cette heure, venez, ajouta William en s'éloignant pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et pouvoir avancer à ses côtés.

Avant de quitter la prairie, il croisa le regard de son chef qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire entendu. Mais William fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'enfonça dans la nuit avec la jeune femme.

Ils firent plusieurs pas en silence, et lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient plus à la vue des hommes et femmes se trouvant dans la prairie à continuer la fête sans eux, Julia se rapprocha de William, glissant une main dans son dos pour venir échouer sa tête sur son épaule sans ralentir l'allure. Il fut d'abords surpris par son attitude, mais ne broncha pas, bien au contraire, il appréciait cette étreinte. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison où logeait la jeune femme. Avant de monter les petites marches en bois, Julia se tourna vers William et se blottit contre lui.

-Si seulement vous saviez à quel point j'ai envie de passer tout mon temps auprès de vous, soupira-t-elle doucement, mais cela nous est impossible.

-Bientôt les choses changeront, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, il n'y aura plus rien qui nous empêche de vivre chaque jour l'un auprès de l'autre.

Julia se redressa un peu et croisa son regard, ce regard tendre qu'il lui accordait si souvent, ce regard qui la faisait se sentir aimée et désirée, ce regard qu'il avait eu si souvent toutes ces dernières années.

-Julia? Souffla doucement William avec inquiétude en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas réagir.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, je pensais à une chose.

-Laquelle?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire William, pas encore, ajouta Julia simplement, mais bientôt les choses changeront. En attendant, je crois que nous devrions nous en tenir à ce que nous avons convenu il y a quelques mois.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit William.

Il acquiesça simplement avant que la jeune femme ne s'approche de lui et ne vienne déposer un tendre mais long baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien une dernière fois et s'éloigna sans se retourner pour arriver à la porte de la maison qu'elle ouvrit et passa à moitié. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta une seconde et tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou se trouvait encore William, immobile. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire sans pour autant attendre sa réaction avant de fermer la porte en bois derrière elle. Elle s'y adossa et ferma les yeux quelques instants en soupirant profondément.

-Si seulement vous saviez à quel point j'ai envie de vous dire que je vous aime, si seulement William.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent. La fête touchait à sa fin. L'agent Crabtree raccompagna le Docteur Grace chez elle, bras dessus, bras dessous. William qui se trouvait au bord du lac n'eut pas à tendre l'oreille pour les entendre parler.

-George je parie le contraire, lança Emily en riant.

-Nooon, je vous le jure, répondit le jeune homme de la même façon, si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez au Docteur Ogden, elle était là.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je souhaite avoir avec elle.

-C'est pourtant une femme à l'esprit ouvert, répondit George en haussant des épaules.

-Mmhh, pas en ce qui concerne l'Inspecteur, grommela la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le torse de George, vous devriez le savoir, il est pareil en ce qui la concerne, je me trompe?

-Ooooh non, lança George en riant, vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu lui…botter les fesses.

-George ! L'alcool vous fait dire des choses que vous devriez garder pour vous, s'il l'apprenait, vous imaginez?

-Oh je m'en fiche. Ce soir je voulais voir la « fée verte » et pfiou…rien. Une sacrée coquine celle-là, jamais là où on l'attend.

Emily rit une fois de plus aux éclats. William sourit timidement à son tour, lui aussi avait rêvé de voir la « fée verte » un soir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais pourtant cette nuit avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie. Il soupira en repensant à cet instant, les choses avaient changé depuis, mais pas ses sentiments, pas cette irrésistible envie de revivre une soirée comme celle-ci, mais dont l'issue serait toute autre, car aujourd'hui il savait qu'il agirait différemment. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, rien n'était trop tard, surtout pas après l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait devant la maison ce soir là. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi elle semblait vouloir lutter. Il comprenait que sa position était délicate, mais une chose lui échappait, un détail qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner mais qu'il se devait de trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour ne pas la perdre une fois de plus. Il jeta un dernier regard au couple, voyant qu'apparemment, ils avaient passé une aussi bonne soirée que lui des années auparavant.

Emily se mit sur la pointe des pieds, glissant ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme en face de lui. Elle plaça ses mains dans sa nuque et s'approcha doucement de lui sans un mot. Aussitôt, le policier posa les siennes dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement quelques instants. Puis, Emily s'éloigna, se pinçant les lèvres et ne sachant pas si elle voulait encore croiser son regard ou non.

-A demain George, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

-A demain, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna pour entrer dans la maison après lui avoir accordé un simple signe de la main. George resta là, quelques instants immobile en silence, puis, il prit le chemin de la maison où il logeait. Il ne vit pas l'Inspecteur assit à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant simplement passer en souriant. George semblait aux anges, il dansait d'un pied à l'autre, faisant même un tour sur lui-même ce qui fit sourire encore plus largement l'Inspecteur, amusé de le voir heureux de cette façon.

Il le vit entrer dans la maison et refermer la porte lourdement derrière lui.

...

_à suivre_

...


	5. Une baignade improvisée

5. Une baignade improvisée.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch trouva le Docteur Ogden marchant tranquillement dans une rue de la petite ville. Il s'avança vers elle aussitôt et la salua tendrement.

-Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit? Demanda-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa main.

-Pour être honnête, j'ai très peu dormi. Emily est rentrée tard et a fait un boucan incroyable. Je n'ai pas su me rendormir ensuite. Et vous? Vous semblez exténué.

-En effet, acquiesça William, je suis un peu fatigué. George est également rentré tard et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à l'entendre ronfler toute la nuit, je suis resté donc dormir à la belle étoile.

-Cela doit être magique de s'endormir sous les étoiles, répondit Julia les yeux brillants.

-Oui, en dehors du fait que le sol n'est pas si confortable, lança William en riant doucement.

Elle en fit de même et lorsque le calme revint, l'Inspecteur se racla la gorge brièvement et laissa voyager ses yeux un instant sur le sol avant de reprendre la parole.

-Julia, avez-vous quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Non, rien pour l'instant, avez-vous besoin de moi pour votre invention?

-J'ai besoin de vous en effet, avoua le jeune homme en croisant son regard, mais pas pour cela.

-Oh et en quoi puis-je vous aider?

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage pour l'instant, retrouvez-moi dans trente minutes devant la maison que j'occupe.

-William que manigancez-vous? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, vous verrez bien, répondit l'Inspecteur en souriant d'un air malicieux, si vous me faites confiance vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez.

-Bien dans ce cas, murmura Julia, je serai là.

-A plus tard.

-A plus tard, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne lui adresse un dernier sourire et qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle la laissant seule dans la rue presque déserte.

La jeune femme prit le chemin de la maison où logeait son ami depuis leur arrivée. Elle ne le trouva pas, alors, elle monta les marches en bois et toqua plusieurs fois à la porte.

-William? William vous êtes là?

Elle n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que la modeste demeure était totalement déserte. Elle sourit timidement en voyant les deux lits un peu plus loin, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'agent Crabtree occupait celui près de la fenêtre, le second était bien trop impeccable. Elle soupira en refermant la porte et descendit les marches, regardant les alentours une fois encore.

-William?

-Je suis là, fit la voix du jeune homme derrière les fourrés.

Il avança rapidement vers elle et elle ne pu que sourire encore plus largement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Alors? Dit-elle avec malice. Pourquoi ais-je dû vous retrouver ici Inspecteur?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Nous allons devoir marcher un peu en forêt et ensuite, vous devrez mettre ceci.

Il lui tendit un bandeau sombre suffisamment grand pour cacher ses yeux.

-Une surprise?

-J'espère, répondit William en souriant.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, il me tarde de la connaître, répondit Julia avec enthousiasme.

Il acquiesça et lui tendit le bras auquel elle s'accrocha aussitôt, et ainsi, ils marchèrent tranquillement au bord du lac entre les arbres et les pierres sombres. Puis, après quelques minutes, William s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Il est temps que vous mettiez ceci.

Elle acquiesça et il la contourna pour venir se mettre dans son dos. Il posa délicatement le bandeau sur ses yeux, qu'elle maintenu quelques secondes avec ses doigts, puis, il le noua délicatement sur ses cheveux. Il se remit devant elle et reprit la parole.

-Vous ne voyez rien?

-Non William, je me demande d'ailleurs comment je vais pouvoir faire un pas de plus sans tomber, dit-elle en riant.

-Je vais vous guider.

Il la vit sourire une fois encore, mais elle ne répondit pas. Alors, il ne résista plus une seule seconde, se penchant vers elle pour lui voler un long et langoureux baiser.

-William, soupira Julia sur ses lèvres après quelques secondes, vous n'aviez pas à vous donner tant de mal pour une surprise pareille, me demander de fermer les yeux aurait suffit.

-Ce n'est pas la surprise que j'ai prévu, avoua le jeune homme, c'était juste…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde lui avouer que c'était une pulsion, que la voir ainsi devant lui incapable de s'enfuir devant quoique se soit l'avait rendu fou de désir, comme cela avait été le cas bien des fois, mais qu'aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus lutter.

-Montrez-moi cette surprise William, murmura Julia qui comprenait qu'il devait se sentir mal-à-l'aise sans même le voir, il me tarde de savoir.

Il la contourna alors une fois encore et s'approcha d'elle. Le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir semblait décupler tous ses sens et elle frémit l'espace d'une seconde en sentant les mains de l'Inspecteur se poser sur ses hanches.

-Vous allez écouter tout ce que je vais vous dire, faites-moi confiance et vous ne tomberez pas, murmura William au creux de son oreille.

Bien trop déboussolée pour répondre quoique se soit, la jeune femme acquiesça simplement et quelques secondes plus tard, William la fit avancer.

Ils marchaient doucement, toujours étroitement proches. Le jeune homme murmurait ses ordres les lèvres contre sa peau, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis, William lui demanda de s'arrêter. Elle s'exécuta et ne sentit plus la chaleur de son corps dans son dos, ni même ses mains sur elle. Elle entendit un grincement de porte et le bruit des talons de l'Inspecteur sur des planches de bois, et elle le sentit se saisir de sa main.

-Venez, encore quelques pas et nous y sommes presque.

Elle le suivit en silence, puis William la contourna une fois encore.

-Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il simplement avant qu'elle ne sente les doigts du jeune homme défaire le nœud du tissu.

Julia ouvrit doucement les yeux. La clarté l'éblouit quelques instants, mais une fois que tout fut net, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle croisa le regard joyeux de William qui souriait largement.

-Hum…Une cabane au bord du lac remplit de barques, c'est…hum, intéressant, murmura Julia, pouvez-vous m'expliquer car j'ai bien l'habitude de suivre votre résonnement en général, mais j'avoue être perdue William.

Il rit timidement et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers une barque dans laquelle se trouvait un petit panier, un bouquet de fleur ainsi qu'une couverture.

-Je vous propose un pique-nique sur le lac ou au bord dans un endroit calme, qu'en dites-vous?

-Que c'est une excellente idée, rétorqua la jeune femme en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille pour venir se blottir contre lui, et que j'ai énormément de chance d'avoir un homme comme vous dans ma vie, qui prend soin de moi comme vous le faites.

-Je tâcherai de vous le rappeler en temps voulu, répondit William en l'enlaçant à son tour.

-Bien Inspecteur, murmura la jeune femme sur ses lèvres en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils se séparèrent un peu mais restèrent pourtant enlacés avant que William ne reprenne la parole.

-Et si nous allions déjeuner à présent?

-Oui, je meurs de faim, dit-elle en souriant avant qu'il ne l'embrasse une dernière fois.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la barque, tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme. Il mit un pied dedans et laissa le second sur le ponton en bois. Julia remonta alors doucement sa robe d'une main, tenant fermement celle de William de l'autre. Elle monta sur la barque qui tangua dangereusement et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal après William en riant. Ils manquèrent de tomber tout les deux, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas plonger dans l'eau fraiche. Une fois leur équilibre reprit, ils échangèrent un regard et Julia s'assit dans la barque. William y grimpa à son tour et défit le nœud qui la maintenait au ponton, puis, il sortit les rames et s'éloigna de la cabane. Il fit plusieurs coups de rame avant de quitter le toit. Julia leva les yeux au ciel dépourvu de tout nuage et les ferma quelques instants, savourant le vent qui caressait son visage et le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau. William rama en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, la regardant simplement, ils virent des poissons, des oiseaux, des animaux dans la forêt qui semblaient accompagner leur balade.

Ils trouvèrent un coin qui leur plu, paisible où ils accostèrent. Ils mirent la couverture sur le sol et s'y assirent pour savourer le repas qu'avait apporté William. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, riant, échangeant de tendres regards. La journée semblait filer à vive allure et finalement, vint le temps pour eux de remonter dans la barque pour regagner la cabane quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ils se trouvaient au centre du lac lorsque soudain des cris les interpellèrent.

-Bougez sans cesse les pieds George ! Mais ne paniquez pas.

Ils virent une barque vide un peu plus loin et deux têtes dans l'eau, Emily et George. Ce dernier semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas couler. Après avoir échangé un regard, William rama plus vite dans leur direction.

-Docteur? Inspecteur? Cria Emily dans l'eau. Vite, George ne sait pas nager. Je n'arrive pas…

Ils s'approchèrent le plus près possible, voyant les cheveux de George s'enfoncer sous l'eau alors qu'Emily tentait de le retenir.

William retira son chapeau et sa veste, puis, il quitta la barque qui tangua l'espace d'un instant, pour plonger.

-Emily, lança Julia, donnez-moi votre main, dit-elle en lui tendant la sienne.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et tant bien que mal Julia la hissa dans la barque. Elles se penchèrent alors toutes les deux vers l'eau d'où deux têtes sortirent au même moment. Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle et les jeunes femmes aidèrent George à monter à bord. Il s'assit à coté d'Emily alors que William à son tour regagna la barque à présent chargée.

-Bon sang George, quelle idée vous est passée par la tête de prendre une barque si vous ne savez pas nager, gronda William en passant sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'avoir voulu passer une bonne journée en bonne compagnie, grommela le jeune homme en toussant quelques instants.

William croisa le regard de Julia qui lui sourit d'un air navré.

-Rentrons, murmura William avec calme.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre journée et celle du Docteur Ogden, répondit avec honte l'agent.

-Vous l'auriez davantage gâché si vous vous étiez noyé, répondit simplement William en se mettant à ramer à nouveau, oubliez ça et allons nous mettre au sec.

Julia déplia la couverture qu'ils avaient utilisé pour manger et la passa sur les épaules des deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient assis, honteux et silencieux, entre elle et William de l'autre côté de la barque.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence absolu avant d'accoster. William attacha la barque et fit en sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas pour que George en descende sans difficulté. Une fois sur le ponton en bois, il tendit la main à Emily qui s'en s'assit et quitta la barque à son tour. Puis, William regagna le ponton alors que les jeunes gens s'éloignaient doucement. Il aida Julia à le rejoindre, une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur sa taille. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que George un peu plus loin ne prit la parole.

-Merci Monsieur, Madame.

-Allez reprendre vos esprits, répondit tendrement Julia, et changez-vous si vous ne voulez pas attraper quoique se soit.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et quittèrent la maisonnette, bras dessus, bras dessous. Le Docteur se tourna vers l'Inspecteur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui la regardait simplement.

-Cela compte pour vous aussi William.

-Je suis navré que cette journée se soit terminée de cette façon, dit-il avec désolément.

-Mais elle était parfaite, répondit Julia en souriant, merci pour cette promenade, le repas et tout le reste.

-Votre surprise vous a plu alors.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, dit-elle sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser, mais peut être pourrions-nous dîner ce soir ensembles pour voir les étoiles.

-J'en meurs d'envie Julia, répondit William, hélas ce soir je dîne avec l'Inspecteur et son épouse. Ils m'ont invité et je crois n'avoir guère le choix.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle pourtant d'un air déçu, il faut dire qu'à Toronto vous n'avez pas trop l'occasion de dîner avec eux.

-Non, et je ne m'en plains pas, avoua William en riant discrètement, Madame Brakenreid est une femme tout à fait charmante et les garçons sont adorables, mais l'Inspecteur n'aime guère mélanger sa vie privée à son travail. Je peux le comprendre, j'en ferai de même dans son cas.

-Il vous considère comme un ami, je le sais et il ne sait simplement pas comment se comporter en dehors des bureaux.

-Il en est de même pour moi, dit-il en grimaçant, quoiqu'il en soit je pense que Madame Brakenreid a insisté pour m'inviter ce soir.

-Nous verrons les étoiles une autre fois ce n'est rien, répondit Julia en haussant les épaules, mais pour l'heure vous devriez aller vous changer.

-Vous avez raison, je ne veux pas finir ces vacances cloué au lit, ce serait bien trop dommage.

Elle lui sourit et s'agrippa à son bras pour quitter la cabane et s'enfoncer dans la forêt à nouveau et rejoindre les maisons qu'ils occupaient.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch quitta la demeure où logeaient Monsieur et Madame Brakenreid. La soirée avait été agréable, mais les allusions bien trop fréquentes faites sur le temps venu pour lui d'avoir une femme et des enfants, avaient fini par noircir son humeur. Il savait que jamais il n'aurait à craindre la colère d'une épouse enceinte dont les hormones lui joueraient des tours, il savait que jamais il ne se réveillerait en pleine nuit après avoir entendu son fils pleurer dans la chambre voisine. Il savait qu'il ne verrait jamais son épouse parler tendrement à leur enfant pour le consoler, il savait qu'il ne prendrait jamais dans les bras sa fille pour la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Et toutes ces pensées le rendaient triste, profondément triste.

Ainsi, il marchait entre les arbres pour rejoindre le bord du lac et regagner la maisonnette où il logeait, tentant d'avoir l'esprit plus en paix. Il marcha plusieurs minutes au bord de l'eau, regardant le ciel étoilé, lorsque soudain, une masse clair sur le sol attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et prit du bout des doigts le morceau de tissu. Son regard voyagea sur la courbe du corset et il se sentit rougir. Il le quitta des yeux et vit une personne se baigner sous le clair de lune un peu plus loin.

-Madame, dit-il d'une voix dure, que faites-vous? Vous enfreignez la loi en…

Il se figea sur place lorsque la jeune femme se retourna et croisa son regard.

-William? Bredouilla Julia en veillant bien à ce que l'eau l'engloutisse jusqu'aux épaules.

-Julia, mais que faites-vous?

-Je ne suis pas en train de faire des tartes, dit-elle en riant sous le regard offusqué de l'Inspecteur.

-Vous vous baignez…nue?

-Eh bien, étant donné que vous avez mon corset dans les mains, je crois que la réponse est « oui Inspecteur ».

Il lâcha alors le tissu qui s'échoua sur le sol et se racla la gorge brièvement.

-Vous devriez sortir et vous rhabillez, vous savez que…

-J'enfreins la loi, termina Julia, je le sais. Allez William, joignez-vous à moi, l'eau est bonne.

-Que…que je me joigne à vous? Dit-il en faisant les gros yeux.

-Nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis, il n'y a personne et vous êtes un Inspecteur.

-Julia, je ne peux donc pas vous rejoindre.

-Parce que je suis nue ou parce que vous devrez l'être également? Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Il ne répondit pas et elle rit aux éclats avant de reprendre la parole.

-Voyons William, j'ai été médecin légiste depuis des années, j'ai déjà vu un homme nu et vous avez vu des femmes également lors des autopsies.

-Ils étaient morts, c'est différent.

-Je vous savais prude, mais pas à ce point.

-Je ne suis pas…prude, s'offusqua le jeune homme qui savait pourtant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

-Ah oui? Ajouta Julia comme pour le provoquer en levant un sourcil vers le ciel.

Il se passa quelques minutes en silence avant qu'il ne fasse une grimace. Puis, il soupira profondément. Il retira son chapeau, sa veste, son gilet, déboutonna sa chemise, descendit ses bretelles, et enleva son t-shirt blanc, tout cela sous les yeux gourmands de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de son torse. William retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et ouvrit le premier bouton de son pantalon, puis, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit timidement, se retourna, pour le laisser finir de se déshabiller. Bien qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner, elle demeurait immobile, entendant William terminer de se déshabiller et la rejoindre dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle le sentit derrière elle, elle se retourna et lui adressa un autre sourire.

-Est-ce si difficile?

-Non, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante en ne la regardant pas le visage tourné vers le ciel.

-L'eau arrive jusque sur mes épaules, vous ne verrez rien, vous pouvez me regarder.

Il le fit alors à contre cœur, mais il lui adressa le plus tendre regard qu'elle pouvait rêver d'avoir à cet instant. Elle remarqua autour de son cou la petite chaine au bout de laquelle se balançait une croix en or. Elle y laissa voyager sa main quelques secondes, avant de le quitter du regard. Ils s'éloignèrent alors un peu l'un de l'autre et nagèrent quelques minutes, s'éclaboussant l'un, l'autre de temps en temps en riant comme s'ils n'avaient été encore que des enfants. Et puis, doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement, si bien que leurs corps s'enroulèrent l'un à l'autre. Les mains de William posées dans le dos de Julia lui laissèrent d'agréables petites brulures, alors qu'elle se cramponnait à lui pour savourer un autre baiser. Il l'attira totalement contre lui, laissant danser ses mains sur sa peau sans cesser de l'embrasser. Julia s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre ses esprits et ne pas laisser le désir monter un peu plus. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose lorsque des rires et des bruits d'éclaboussures se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Lewis, Higgins et Merrick couraient vers l'eau en riant et en se déshabillant, si proches d'eux. Instinctivement, Julia se serra un peu plus contre William qui se mit devant elle pour la cacher de la vue des jeunes gens qui s'amusaient et se chambraient un peu plus loin. Ils ne semblaient pourtant pas les voir, mais le Docteur et l'Inspecteur échangèrent un regard.

-Nous devrions sortir je crois, murmura William.

La jeune femme acquiesça et il se plaça devant elle. Ils sortirent de l'eau très discrètement, à reculons, Julia dans le dos de William, se tenant à ses épaules. Et une fois qu'elle fut sur la terre ferme, il resta là, immobile alors qu'elle se saisit de ses vêtements qu'elle passa rapidement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard voyager sur le corps nu de l'Inspecteur qu'elle voyait de dos. Tout en s'habillant, elle se mordit la lèvre, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se précipiter sur lui. Elle lui tourna alors le dos pour finir de s'habiller et inspira profondément.

-C'est bon William, je suis décente, je vais vous laisser vous habiller.

-Merci, grommela le jeune homme entre ses dents bien trop mal à l'aise pour ajouter quoique se soit.

Il entendit la jeune femme s'éloigner et après avoir accordé un regard vers l'endroit où elle était partie, il se pencha vers ses affaires et les repassa à son tour.

Il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, dans la prairie où avait brulé un feu le jour précédent. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, pourtant mal à l'aise et se racla la gorge un instant pour faire remarquer de sa présence.

-Julia? Dit-il doucement.

Elle ne le regardant pourtant pas, le visage tourné vers le sol.

-Julia? Reprit William. Tout va bien?

-Je…je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle dans un souffle en le regardant enfin, je vous ai mis terriblement mal-à-l'aise et je…

Il la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres et en lui souriant timidement.

-Vous ne m'avez pas forcé à vous rejoindre.

-Un peu tout de même, répondit-elle en riant doucement.

Il en fit autant et lui prit la main.

-J'ai été ravi de l'avoir fait, même si en effet, j'ai été terriblement…gêné, alors vous allez devoir vous faire pardonner Docteur.

-Comment?

Il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Elle fronça les sourcils mais en fit tout autant, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Levez les yeux vers le ciel, lui murmura William, finalement nous allons pouvoir regarder les étoiles ce soir.

Elle s'exécuta et il la regarda en silence, alors qu'un timide sourire illuminait son visage.

-C'est magnifique, soupira Julia, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé comment s'est passé votre dîner? Dit-elle en le regardant.

-Très bien, mentit le jeune homme, mais je ne crois pas que se soit le moment d'en parler.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Elle lui sourit et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent là, en silence de longues minutes à contempler le ciel étoilé, lorsque l'Inspecteur sentit la jeune femme se faire plus lourde contre lui. Il la regarda dormir contre son torse un long moment avant de la réveiller tendrement pour la raccompagner et la quitter après une dernière étreinte.

...

_à suivre_

...


	6. Une nouvelle expérience

6. Une nouvelle expérience.

Après avoir raccompagné Julia chez elle, William était rentré à son tour. George dormait déjà et ne sembla pas être dérangé par son entrée. Il s'était déshabillé et il était allé se coucher, sans bruit. Pourtant, il mit de longues et interminables minutes pour s'endormir. Il tournait en boucle dans sa tête ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit la sensation de son corps nu pressé contre le sien, et même s'ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser, même si ses mains n'avaient voyagé que dans son dos, il savait qu'il avait été sur le point de succomber. William savait que si les jeunes hommes n'étaient pas arrivés, il lui aurait fait l'amour. L'eau l'avait englouti jusqu'aux épaules, il n'avait rien pu voir, mais son imagination avec fait le reste et elle avait fait des ravages. Il avait fini par s'endormir après des minutes de lutte acharnée.

La journée suivante était bien moins ensoleillée que toutes les autres. Le ciel gris menaçait de se déverser sur eux, mais pourtant il ne le fit qu'à l'occasion de rares averses éparses.

Après avoir bu un thé noir si fort qu'il ne réussit pas à terminer sa tasse, William se rendit en ville. Il passa encore de longues minutes à l'intérieur de la boutique qu'il fréquentait régulièrement, puis, il prit le chemin de la grange où trônait fièrement sa machine. Il la regarda quelques instants en silence avant de s'atteler à la tache avec ardeur, bien décidé à ne plus penser à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer la veille au bord du lac.

Il y passa toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Lorsque le résultat lui paru satisfaisant, il demanda à George, Henry et deux autres hommes de lui venir en aide pour la transporter dans la grande prairie. Ils la placèrent sur une charrette tirée par deux chevaux et se mirent en route le plus doucement possible pour veiller à ne rien abimer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, ils la placèrent et William commença ses essais pour la mettre en route, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous ses collègues et leur épouses, curieux de voir ce qu'il leur avait encore concocté.

-Murdoch, grommela Brakenreid en approchant de lui alors que William se trouvait couché sous l'engin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce truc?

-Vous allez voir Monsieur, répondit l'Inspecteur en le regardant à peine, encore un petit réglage.

Thomas regarda alors avec attention l'engin qui devait faire trois mètres de large et deux de haut. Toute la structure était en bois, reliée par des visses et des écrous en métal. De grandes ailes en tissu blanc tendu se trouvaient au-dessus du squelette. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de cockpit qui ne semblait pourtant pouvoir accueillir personne à son bord. Un siège s'y trouvait pourtant, à peine assez grand pour un enfant. Mais sur celui-ci se trouvait une pastèque.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et la sortit. Il vit un visage dessiné, avec des yeux, une bouche, un nez et quelques cheveux. William se leva et se tint devant lui.

-Qui est-ce? Lança son supérieur en riant en lui montrant la pastèque.

-Notre cobaye, répondit William en lui prenant des mains avant de la reposer, Julia trouvait ça amusant.

-Oooh, je comprends, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, et à quoi sert cette machine?

-A voler, répondit William en souriant largement, avec cette commande qui transmet ses ordres à l'appareil par ondes radios, je vais pouvoir le piloter à partir du sol. Le moteur à combustion installé à l'avant avec l'hélice permettra de le faire démarrer. J'ai choisi le bois pour plus de légèreté.

-Mmh, grommela Thomas, et ce n'est pas dangereux?

-C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes dans cette prairie.

-Et vous comptez attendre que votre très chère assistante et artiste ne nous rejoigne pour voir ça?

-Savez-vous où elle est?

-Partie faire une ballade à cheval depuis des heures déjà.

-Je crains ne pas pouvoir l'attendre, les conditions sont idéales maintenant, répondit William en regardant le ciel.

-Eh bien, je vous en prie, faites et ne tuez personne.

Thomas s'éloigna sans lui accorder la moindre attention pour rejoindre la sécurité des arbres, bien trop méfiant de la nouvelle expérience de son subalterne. William régla les dernier détails, puis, George, Henry et les autres l'aidèrent et mirent en marche la machine. Ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour. William regarda les environs, croyant voir la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille mais qu'il n'apercevait pas. Alors, à regrets, il commença son expérience. Après quelques instants où le moteur semblait cracher du feu, l'avion prit de la vitesse et s'éleva dans les airs de quelques centimètres, des centimètres qui devinrent des mètres. Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient s'émerveiller de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir et l'Inspecteur Murdoch le premier. Il guidait l'avion avec facilité au dessus de leurs têtes. Lorsque soudain l'expérience tourna au vinaigre.

La jeune femme avançait dans la prairie sur le dos du cheval, intriguée par ce bruit inhabituel. Elle sentit sa monture s'énerver et entreprit de descendre pour éviter une chute. Mais le cheval en décida autrement et le jeune homme qui guidait l'avion ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et le dirigeait dans sa direction. Julia n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que le cheval partit au galop, la jeune femme toujours sur lui et tentant de le calmer. William se figea sur place en l'entendant l'appeler. Il croisa son regard avant que le cheval ne se cabre brusquement et la fasse tomber à terre. Julia émit un cri de douleur en sentant son corps heurter le sol. William quant à lui ne prêta dès lors plus la moindre attention à son invention et se précipita vers elle.

-Julia, murmura-t-il tendrement en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Il la regarda en détail, inquiet de sa violente chute. Elle ne lui répondit pas et se redressa doucement, se trouvant assise sur l'herbe, tenant sa côte d'une main. Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa taille et tenta de croiser son regard.

-Je vais bien William, répondit Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien et en caressant tendrement sa joue pour le rassurer.

-Etes-vous certaine ? Vous…

-William attention, souffla Julia en l'attirant contre elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva couché sur elle de tout son long, sentant un coup de vent dans son dos. Il leva alors aussitôt les yeux, voyant l'avion se briser contre les troncs d'arbres un peu plus loin dans un fracas incroyable. Il le regarda un instant, avant d'accorder toute son attention à la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours couchée dans l'herbe contre lui.

-Ca va? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle acquiesça en souriant timidement et il se redressa, la faisant se lever à son tour. Julia se cramponna à lui, sentant sa cote bien trop douloureuse pour lui permettre de tenir seule debout.

-Docteur, Inspecteur, lança George en arrivant en courant suivit par les autres jeunes hommes sur ses talons, vous allez bien?

-Oui ça va George, merci, répondit poliment Julia.

-Vous semblez souffrir, ajouta Emily.

-Ca ira, la chute fut douloureuse, il n'y paraitra plus rien dans quelques heures, il me faut juste me reposer quelques minutes.

-Ne craignez-vous pas une côte cassée?

-Non, ça ira. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit cassée.

-Vous devriez peut être…

-Je suis Docteur Emily, coupa Julia pourtant avec douceur, je ne devrai garder qu'un hématome.

-Bien, acquiesça la jeune femme.

-William, reprit Julia en se tournant vers lui, voulez-vous bien me raccompagner s'il vous plait?

-Bien entendu, acquiesça celui-ci, George veillez à ce que personne n'approche la machine jusqu'à mon retour.

-Bien Monsieur.

Ils quittèrent alors la prairie, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils marchèrent très doucement car à chaque pas Julia semblait souffrir un peu plus.

-Vous devriez demander à Emily de vous ausculter Julia, murmura tendrement William.

-Faites-moi confiance, ce n'est rien. Je regrettes juste de n'avoir pas vu votre invention en vol plus longtemps.

-Notre invention, corrigea William, WillJul était de la partie, je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état il est.

-Vous aviez laissé notre pastèque? Lança Julia en riant.

-Bien entendu, répondit William en souriant, chaque expérience a besoin de son cobaye.

-Ce sera la première pastèque volante.

-Qui eut un funeste destin, ajouta William en riant à son tour, je regrettes cependant que vous ai étiez blessée.

-Moi aussi, avoua la jeune femme, mais je suis fière de ce que vous avez accompli.

-Merci, répondit l'Inspecteur en souriant, je n'y serai pas arrivé sans vous.

Elle le lui rendit et ils marchèrent tranquillement pendant de longues minutes avant d'arriver à la maison où logeait la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, il ne la laissa pas à la porte d'entrée, mais il l'accompagna à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit et alla préparer un thé qu'ils burent tranquillement. Les minutes passèrent et William ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de la jeune femme, cependant il savait qu'il allait avoir du travail à démembrer sa machine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à s'assoupir, assommée par les médicaments qu'elle avait pris pour calmer la douleur, qu'il se décida à la quitter. William resta de longues minutes encore, assit sur le bord du lit à la regarder tendrement dormir. Il caressa du bout des doigts une boucle qui serpentait sur sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre ainsi que la maison. Il croisa Emily et lui demanda de veiller sur la jeune femme avec attention jusqu'au lendemain, car il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce que le Docteur Grace trouva charmant de sa part mais qu'elle prit bien garde de ne pas mentionner.

L'Inspecteur avait rejoins la clairière où il avait mené son expérience. Quelques hommes du poste numéro quatre tournaient autour de la carcasse totalement désarticulée. Mais personne n'approchait, George y veillait, prenant très au sérieux son rôle.

William regarda quelques instants son invention reposer négligemment au pied de l'arbre qu'il avait heurté de plein fouet. Il sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le résultat de ses heures de travail, reposer au sol, jalousement défendu par George. Il inspira profondément et s'apprêta à se diriger dans sa direction lorsqu'une voix à côté de lui le fit sursauter.

-Inspecteur Murdoch? Lança timidement Margaret Brakenreid.

-Madame Brakenreid, répondit William en souriant timidement.

-Comment se porte le Docteur Ogden? Demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

-Elle se repose, d'après elle ce n'est rien de grave.

-C'est une excellente chose, mais vous semblez croire le contraire.

-Je m'inquiète toujours trop lorsqu'il s'agit de…de Julia, répondit timidement William.

-C'est un Docteur et sans doute l'un des meilleurs, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais je la connais bien. Elle ne souhaite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, pour quoique se soit et elle en oublie d'être prudente.

-Voila pourquoi vous veillez sur elle, répondit Margaret en souriant.

-Je fais de mon mieux, dit timidement le jeune homme en la quittant du regard.

-Et je suis persuadée que vous le faites très bien. Elle semble apprécier la façon dont vous prenez soin d'elle.

-Julia…elle mérite qu'on prenne soin d'elle, avoua William à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, et rien ne me rend plus heureux d'être celui qui a la chance de pouvoir le faire.

-Dans ce cas, dites-le lui Inspecteur, elle n'attend que ça j'en suis certaine, lança Margaret en souriant avant de s'éloigner sans même attendre une réponse du jeune homme.

William la regarda partir quelques instants avant de se diriger vers son invention et le jeune homme qui se trouvait tout à côté.

-J'ai veillé à ce que personne n'y touche Monsieur, lança George lorsqu'il arriva auprès de lui.

-Merci George.

-Comment va le Docteur?

-Elle va bien, répondit simplement William, le Docteur Grace veille sur elle.

-Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre, rétorqua le policier, Emily est la meilleure.

-Hum, en effet, grommela William qui admettait que le Docteur Grace était une jeune femme brillante mais pas autant que le Docteur Ogden.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que George ne reprenne la parole.

-Comptez-vous le réparer?

-Je crains que cela soit impossible, il est bien trop abimé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le démembrer et le réduire en cendres, soupira l'Inspecteur.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide Monsieur?

-Je n'aurai pas le cœur à le faire tout seul, si vous n'avez rien de prévu pour cette fin de journée, vous pouvez m'aider.

-Eh bien Emily reste auprès du Docteur Ogden, et les gars veulent profiter de notre avant dernier jour pour aller se baigner. Je suis donc disponible.

-Se baigner par un temps pareil? Grommela William en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se penchait sur sa machine.

-Oui, allez comprendre, les jeunes gens sont étranges de nos jours, lança George le plus sérieusement du monde.

-En effet, répondit William en riant doucement, mettons-nous au travail dans ce cas, afin d'avoir terminé avant la nuit.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme acquiesça simplement et se mit au travail sous les ordres de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, mettant sur un tas un peu plus loin dans la clairière le bois que William avait utilisé. Ils défirent les visses et les écrous. William prit entre ses doigts celui que Julia avait eu temps de mal à fixer quelques jours plus tôt. Il sourit tendrement en le prenant entre son index et son pouce, se souvenant de cet instant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la pastèque qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il la prit dans ses mains, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question? Lança George un peu plus loin.

-Allez-y, répondit William en laissant tomber le fruit au sol, je vous écoute.

-Eh bien, c'est un peu personnel en réalité, hésita son ami.

William ne lui répondit pas et le regarda simplement, sachant pertinemment que George finirai par reprendre la parole, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

-C'est à propos du Docteur Grace. Peut être avez-vous remarqué notre … rapprochement.

-En effet, j'ai crû comprendre que vous étiez plus intimes.

-Oui, et je voulais vous demander, comment dois-je me comporter pour la suite.

-Vous comporter ? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, Emily n'est pas comme moi ou comme vous. Elle est plutôt comme le Docteur Ogden.

-Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre George.

-Ne vous sentez-vous pas un peu gêné lorsque vous voyez que le Docteur Ogden est issue d'une famille aisée alors que vous non?

-Ooh ça, lança William qui avait cru l'espace d'un instant que la question de George allait être de nature bien plus intime encore, eh bien j'avoue que parfois en effet cela me dérange. Mais cela n'est pas un obstacle à notre relation si c'est votre question.

-Vous n'appartenez pas au même monde, que penseront les gens quand vous vous marierez? Comment réagira la famille d'Emily si cela arrivait pour nous?

-Lui avez-vous demandé de vous épouser?

-Pas encore, c'est pour cette raison que je me permets de vous demander conseil.

-En ce qui concerne le Docteur Ogden et moi-même c'est un peu différent. Notre différence de « rang » n'est plus un problème et je pense qu'il ne devrait pas en être un pour Emily et vous. Si elle vous aime, même si la société estime que votre relation n'a pas lieux d'être, cela ne vous empêchera pas de vous marier. Ne vous mettez pas ces barrières, la vie se charge d'en mettre beaucoup d'autres sur votre chemin.

-Je comprends, répondit timidement George en se souvenant tout ce que son supérieur avait dû endurer avant de se trouver auprès de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, alors vous pensez que je devrais me jeter à l'eau.

-Quand vous serez prêt et quand vous jugerez le moment opportun. Mais n'attendez pas de la perdre pour le faire, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller.

-Merci Monsieur, je réfléchirai à tout cela.

William acquiesça en souriant et après un dernier regard, George s'éloigna, le laissant seul. L'Inspecteur se dirigea alors vers le tas de bois et l'alluma. La nuit commençait à tomber et il jeta un œil aux étoiles qui naissaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et fit glisser entre ses doigts l'écrou qu'il tenait toujours. Il savait que George écoutait ses conseils avec attention, ces conseils qu'il aurait voulu avoir quelques années plus tôt. Car lui, il avait bien trop attendu, il lui avait fallut perdre la femme qu'il aimait pour réaliser qu'il aurait dû agir plus tôt. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait commis des erreurs car si tel avait pas été le cas, elle serait son épouse aujourd'hui. Car même s'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, un mariage prochain était plus qu'incertain et malheureusement, il le savait.

...

_à suivre_

_..._


	7. La fée verte

7. La fée verte

Malgré le ciel dégagé ce matin là l'humeur était quelque peu amère pour tout le groupe du poste numéro quatre. Ce jour était bien le dernier des fabuleuses vacances qu'ils avaient eu et ils ignoraient si un jour il leur serait possible d'en avoir de telles à nouveau. Ils comptaient bien profiter de cette dernière journée, sous le soleil, au calme au bord du lac, dans la petite ville, entre amis, en couple, seul.

William n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller voir le Docteur Ogden. Hélas, elle se reposait encore et malgré l'invitation du Docteur Grace pour qu'il aille la voir dans sa chambre, il avait refusé de la déranger, attendant patiemment de la croiser pendant la journée. Il avait alors décidé de faire une promenade au bord du lac, au calme, perdu dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes. Il avait finalement prit le chemin de la maison qu'il occupait, décidé à prendre un livre et de s'y plonger quelques minutes, assit au bord de l'eau.

Il se dirigea vers le petit escalier en bois, laissant voyager son regard sur l'entrée de la maison ou vivait son amie. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à monter les petites marches, il s'arrêta net, pour voir celle qui se trouvait face à lui et qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Bonjour William, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Bonjour, répondit-il de la même façon.

-J'ai appris que vous étiez passé ce matin?

-Vous dormiez mais je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentez après votre chute.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle en descendant les marches pour venir tout proche de lui, merci de vous en inquiéter.

-C'est normal, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha encore un peu, ne résistant plus à l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, callant son visage dans sa nuque et fermant les yeux. La jeune femme sentit William l'encercler de ses bras et plonger son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit alors tendrement.

-Je ne souhaite pas que ces vacances se terminent William, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, tout est tellement différent ici.

-Il nous reste une journée entière encore.

-Alors il vous faut m'accorder cette journée, lança aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Mais j'y compte bien, répondit-il en riant doucement, pourquoi en douter?

-Je n'en doute pas, je ne doute jamais de vous, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils se séparèrent légèrement pour croiser leur regard. Après un simple sourire, ils échangèrent un baiser.

-William, murmura Julia contre ses lèvres, je dois vous parler.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons? Lança l'Inspecteur avec malice.

-Mmh, pas vraiment, répondit-elle en rougissant alors que les mains du jeune homme se posaient sur ses hanches, non pas que notre activité ne me déplaise, mais c'est important. Et nous devrions peut être remettre tout ceci à plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avec un tendre regard.

-Très bien, soupira William avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, voulez-vous marcher au bord du lac?

-Oui, nous y serons tranquilles.

Il acquiesça simplement et s'éloigna d'elle, glissant pourtant une main dans la sienne avant de marcher doucement à ses côtés, lui accordant de doux regards.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes où Julia ne parla pourtant pas, sentant son cœur s'alourdir à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Elle savait que le moment de la « grande discussion » devait avoir lieux, ici et maintenant, car elle ne supportait plus de vivre de cette façon. Elle ne supportait plus cette danse entre eux, elle voulait autre chose, une chose qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps et que pourtant il ne souhaitait pas lui accorder. Julia savait que les nombreuses fois où elle avait abandonné, elle l'avait regretté. Quitter William lui avait toujours brisé le cœur et elle avait pris conscience de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite, car elle avait souffert, et lui tout autant. Elle ne voulait plus s'éloigner de lui, plus une seule journée, plus une seule nuit, plus jamais. Mais pourtant, elle le connaissait si bien, elle savait que certaines choses n'étaient pas discutables et tout cela la faisait souffrir, terriblement.

Julia sentit la main de William serrer la sienne et stopper sa course. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle le quitta pourtant aussitôt et baissa les yeux au sol. Le jeune homme fit un pas de plus vers elle et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement quelques instants.

-Julia, murmura-t-il, que se passe-t-il? Vous semblez chamboulée, j'espère que rien de grave ne vous tracasse?

-Non, ce n'est pas « grave », juste…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase en sentant la gorge se nouer. Puis, elle s'éloigna de lui, incapable de le regarder une seule seconde de plus. William ne bougea pas, attendant simplement qu'elle ne reprenne la parole et qu'elle lui explique enfin pourquoi elle agissait si étrangement ces derniers jours.

-Avant notre départ Darcy m'a rendu visite, lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder, et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

William ne répondit pas, ni ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, tentant de mettre ses idées en place après la révélation de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna vers lui doucement et remarqua son trouble. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience des mots qu'elle avait dis et du double sens qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

-Nous n'avons que parlé William, dit-elle dans un souffle, nous avions besoin de tourner cette page, même si pour ma part elle l'était depuis longtemps.

-Je…je ne comprends pas, grommela l'Inspecteur.

-Il est venu me remettre les papiers du divorce, nous sommes officiellement séparés.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de son ami et fourra sa main dans sa robe pour en sortir un papier plié. Elle le déplia doucement et le lui tendit.

William s'en empara et le lu rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

-Et vous regrettez ce choix?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors quel est le problème Julia? S'emporta le jeune homme. Si c'est ce que vous vouliez, pourquoi être…triste?

-Je ne suis pas triste pour avoir quitté Darcy et pour avoir mis un terme à ce mariage qui avait été célébré bien trop vite. Darcy voulait me changer et me façonner à l'image qu'il attendait de son épouse. Mais je ne pouvais me résigner à faire ce qu'il attendait de moi.

-N'est-ce que pour cela que vous y avez mis un terme?

-Darcy est homme bon, distingué et agréable, et même si j'éprouve une grande sympathie à son égard, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Darcy n'est pas vous, William. Pour vous, j'éprouve beaucoup plus que cela, dit-elle pourtant à regret.

-Mais il y a autre chose, insista William en s'approchant d'elle une fois encore.

-Je suis une femme divorcée William.

-Cela ne me pose pas le moindre problème, avoua le jeune homme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement, cela ne change strictement rien à mes sentiments à votre égard.

-Mais qu'ils sont-ils réellement?

-Je pensais avoir été assez clair, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune femme n'aime à se poser des questions sur les sentiments d'un homme. Surtout dans une relation aussi compliquée que semble être la notre depuis toujours.

William ne répondit toujours pas et la regarda avec intérêt.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi Julia?

-Ooh William, soupira la jeune femme avec exaspération en fermant les yeux, vous êtes un homme de foi et ce que j'éprouve pour vous de temps à autre est bien trop dur à être réprimé. J'ai besoin de savoir car nous ne pouvons pas continuer à…

-DOCTEUR OGDEN !

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et virent arriver en courant Higgins, tout essoufflé.

-Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, lança William avec agacement, nous sommes occupés.

-Je suis navré mais vous devez venir tout de suite Madame, reprit le jeune homme, nous avons besoin de vous.

-Pour quelle raison? Demanda Julia en relevant le pan de sa robe pour le suivre plus rapidement.

-Un essaim d'abeilles nous a attaqué, certains enflent comme des ballons.

-Une allergie, souffla Julia, j'en ai entendu vaguement parler. Il faut faire vite, William je dois, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Allez-y, coupa le jeune homme, nous…en reparlerons.

Elle acquiesça et lui accorda un dernier regard avant de suivre le jeune homme à travers les troncs pour arriver aux habitations. L'agitation était incroyable. Madame Brakenreid ainsi que le Docteur Grace se trouvaient auprès de plusieurs hommes qui se plaignaient de douleur.

-Julia, lança Margaret alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, nous avons besoin de vous. J'avoue avoir l'habitude avec mes fils lorsqu'ils se blessent, mais les hommes c'est encore pire.

-Beaucoup se sont-ils fait piquer?

-Neuf, intervint Emily, trois semblent être plus atteint que les autres.

-Je me charge de passer de la pommade sur Thomas, soupira Margaret en levant les yeux au ciel, et les autres hommes mariés peuvent compter sur leurs épouses. Les pauvres pour notre dernier jour de vacances, on aura eut droit à partir en beauté.

-Je me charge de ceux qui sont plus gravement atteint, il faut faire vite afin qu'il ne risquent pas de décéder, lança Julia, où se trouvent-ils?

-Nous les avons mis dans la maison à côté de la prairie, répondit l'autre Docteur.

-Bien, dans ce cas, allez à la droguerie Emily et cherchez-moi de quoi leur faire des piqûres. Rapportez également quelques baumes apaisants.

-Bien, répondit la jeune femme avant de partir au pas de course.

-Je me charge de rejoindre Thomas, lança Margaret, croyez-moi ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il jouera à faire le malin de cette façon, je vous le garantis.

Julia ne répondit pas et lui sourit tendrement avant de la regarder partir. Elle vit William arriver doucement et qui ne semblait pourtant par vouloir la quitter des yeux. Julia inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la maison qui se trouvait au bord de la clairière afin de s'occuper des hommes qui avaient été les plus imprudents car elle ne souhaitait pas se trouver seule avec lui à cet instant.

Ainsi, William et Julia s'évitèrent méthodiquement tout le reste de la journée. La jeune femme s'occupa des jeunes hommes attaqués par les abeilles. Heureusement grâce à son intervention, ils étaient tous hors de danger. Pourtant leur fierté en avait pris un coup, en particulier l'Inspecteur Brakenreid qui n'avait plus souhaité quitté sa chambre pour que personne ne le voit dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'elle ne s'occupait pas de les soigner, Julia préparait son départ du lendemain matin. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec William. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait laissé à un moment peu opportun. Il devait se poser une quantité phénoménale de questions, mais il lui avait été nécessaire de lui ouvrir son cœur même si elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son discours. Une fois encore ils avaient été interrompus, peut être que le destin semblait s'acharner sur eux.

Julia soupira profondément en jetant négligemment un châle dans sa valise. Qu'allait-elle lui dire lorsqu'elle le reverrait? Comment devrait-elle réagir? Comment le ferait-il? Tout était-il une fois encore terminé entre eux? Elle ne voulait pas le croire, pas de cette fois.

Elle quitta donc la chambre au pas de course, bien décidée à ne pas laisser le destin choisir pour elle et pour William. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait qu'il lui dise une bonne fois pour toute et seulement à cet instant elle ferait un choix.

Elle quitta la maison et se dirigea vers celle qu'occupait son ami. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver George et Emily, riant aux éclats devant la petite table en bois qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Ils se calmèrent pourtant en la voyant et George se leva pour s'avancer vers elle.

-Agent Crabtree, lança timidement Julia, savez-vous où se trouve l'Inspecteur Murdoch?

-Non Docteur mais il m'a laissé ceci pour vous, je voulais vous l'apporter mais cela m'est totalement sortit de la tête.

Il lui tendit un papier qu'elle prit aussitôt et déplia délicatement.

_Julia, _

_Retrouvez-moi à la cabane où se trouvent les barques, j'ai besoin de vous parler. _

_William. _

Elle replia le papier et sourit timidement aux deux jeunes gens avant de sortir à nouveau.

-Bonne soirée, dit-elle simplement sur le pas de la porte.

-A vous aussi Docteur, répondit George.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et George reprit place en face d'Emily.

-Qu'avait-il d'écrit sur cette note? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je ne l'ai pas lu.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr Emily, rétorqua George, mais en revanche j'ai vu l'Inspecteur faire quelques allés et retours entre ici et le bord du lac, il doit avoir prévu une soirée pour eux avant notre retour à Toronto.

-Mmh, grommela la jeune femme, peut être bien.

Julia marcha quelques minutes dans la forêt avant d'arriver devant la petite cabane. Elle s'arrêta et soupira profondément. Finalement, elle ignorait si elle voulait y entrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, le laisser l'attendre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la modeste demeure.

Elle poussa doucement la porte et se figea sur place en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait sous ses yeux. La cabane était transformée, des dizaines de bougies se trouvaient parsemées tout autour d'elle. Une immense couverture pourpre se trouvait au sol, une table faite de plusieurs caisse en bois se trouvait au centre de l'espace et un bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'une bouteille y étaient placés. Le clapotis de l'eau était le seul bruit car les oiseaux dans les arbres alentours se faisaient plus discrets et se préparaient pour la nuit qui tombait doucement. Julia sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et les larmes humidifier ses yeux en voyant la mise en scène que William avait fait pour elle.

Elle fit alors un tour sur elle-même et se figea sur place en voyant qu'un homme se tenait dans un recoin de la cabane, dans l'ombre.

-J'ai eu peur que vous en veniez pas, murmura timidement le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers elle, mais vous l'avez fait.

-George vient de me remettre votre mot, il a dû oublier de le faire plus tôt. Sinon j'aurai été là bien avant.

-Décidément je ne devrais pas lui demander de vous transmettre un message, répondit William en souriant, il oublie toujours.

Julia lui sourit en retour, se souvenant qu'une fois par le passé George lui avait transmis en retard un message qui leur avait beaucoup couté à tous les deux.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, bien trop gênés par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, lorsqu'enfin William fit un pas de plus vers elle pour se saisir de sa main.

-Je ne veux plus vous perdre Julia, tout ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Je devrais pouvoir vous dire ouvertement que…que je vous aime comme un fou.

-William, je…

-Non, laissez moi terminer. Vous vouliez que je parle, et je compte bien le faire. Je ne veux plus passer une seule journée loin de vous, je veux pouvoir vivre au grand jour l'amour que j'éprouve pour vous, je veux vous offrir un foyer, la vie dont vous méritez, je veux vous rendre heureuse.

-Nous ne pourrons pas continuer de vivre de cette façon.

-C'est certain, avoua le jeune homme, alors dès aujourd'hui j'entends vivre autrement.

Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Laissez-moi vous aimer.

Elle ne répondit pas et il ne laissa pas passer une seule seconde de plus avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, passion et tendresse. Elle se laissa faire en sentant le jeune homme se faire plus impatient.

-William, attendez, soupira à contre cœur Julia en sentant un baiser se perdre dans sa nuque, vous ne pouvez pas.

-Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'en empêcher, dit-il en souriant.

-Mais votre foi, ne vous le permet pas.

-Je l'ai mise en question un bon nombres de fois, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas aujourd'hui. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous refusez de me laisser vous montrer à quel point je vous aime? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comprenant enfin ses réactions.

-Je ne veux pas que vous le regrettiez.

-Jamais je ne regretterai quoique se soit, et je ne veux plus rien regretter Julia, plus rien, répéta le jeune homme sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

Julia se cramponna de toutes ses forces à lui, perdant l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant. Son dos heurta les planches du mur et ils brisèrent leur étreinte. William pourtant se pressa tout contre elle, plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage sur le bois dur, le souffle court.

-Je vous aime, n'oubliez jamais ça.

-Je ne le ferai pas, je vous le promets, répondit Julia en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, une fois qui les mena vers une nuit remplie de douceur, de passion et de tendresse.

Ils se trouvaient allongés l'un contre l'autre alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Julia savourait les brulantes caresses de son amant sur son corps tout entier, lorsqu'elle émit un faible soupir de douleur.

-Excuse-moi, murmura William en arrivant à son visage, je pensais que mes mains avaient le pouvoir de te faire oublier la douleur.

-Tes baisers sont plus efficaces.

-Oh, je vois, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Et une seule seconde plus tard, elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa peau, tout autour de l'hématome qui se trouvait juste en dessous de sa poitrine qu'il n'épargna pas de ses baisers. Elle savoura l'exquise sensation de ses lèvres sur elle, puis le souffle chaud de William effleura sa bouche une fois encore alors que son corps se pressait contre le sien et elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-A quoi penses-tu? Demanda-t-elle tendrement en laissant voyager sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je veux t'épouser, lâcha simplement l'Inspecteur.

-Mais William tu…

Il plaça son index sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa doucement.

-Pas question de te perdre une fois encore, alors qu'importe ce qu'il se dira, qu'importe ce qu'on pensera, je te veux auprès de moi chaque nuit. Ne me laisse pas, Julia.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

-Oui.

-Oui?

-Oui William, je veux devenir ton épouse et passer chaque nuit comme celle-ci.

-Toutes les nuits? Lança-t-il avec malice.

-Toutes les nuits, ajouta la jeune femme en riant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il sentit ses mains voyager dans son dos et il comprit qu'il devait agir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle.

-Julia, attends, dit-il sur ses lèvres, laisse-moi une seconde.

-Pour quoi faire? Lança la jeune femme en lui volant un autre baiser.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Elle ne répondit pas et reposa sa tête sur la couverture sombre sur laquelle ils se trouvaient couchés. Toujours au-dessus d'elle, William s'empara de son pantalon et fouilla d'une main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un écrou qu'il lui présenta.

-Je n'ai pas la bague que je te destinais depuis des années, elle se trouve dans un tiroir de mon bureau, mais en attendant notre retour je te propose une bague de fiançailles un peu spéciale.

Il lui passa l'écrou autour de son annulaire alors qu'elle souriait largement, puis, il reprit la parole.

-C'est l'écrou que tu as placé sur notre invention.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de bague aussi originale, dit-elle en regardant sa main.

-Mais tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres.

-En effet, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis follement amoureuse de toi. Merci, répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

-Merci à toi.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard, avant un autre baiser, une autre caresse, un autre moment de passion qui dura toute la nuit.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre au petit matin, exténués mais heureux.

...

_à suivre / Suite et fin au prochain chapitre_

...


	8. Un coin de paradis

8. Un coin de paradis

-Le train ne va pas nous attendre, gronda l'Inspecteur Brakenreid qui se trouvait face à l'agent Crabtree.

-J'ignore ou ils se trouvent Monsieur.

-Il ne vous l'a pas dit?

-Il a laissé un mot hier soir pour le Docteur Ogden.

-Elle aussi semble avoir disparue, murmura Thomas en regardant les hommes et leurs épouses rejoindre la ville pour prendre le chemin retour.

-J'ai peut être une idée, murmura George, je sais que l'Inspecteur allait souvent dans la cabane où sont rangés les barques.

-Allons-y, il ne faudrait pas qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose.

Ainsi, les deux hommes se mirent en route et marchèrent quelques minutes pour arriver devant la cabane qui pourtant semblait si calme.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, le couple dormait paisiblement, pressé l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'un craquement de branche fit sursauter l'Inspecteur, son étreinte se referma instinctivement sur la jeune femme qui dormait contre lui. Il lui accorda un regard avant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Les courbatures le paralysa pendant une seconde, mais très vite les souvenirs de la veille parvinrent à lui faire oublier la douleur.

-Julia, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, réveille-toi. Il doit être tard.

Elle grommela et ouvrit les yeux pour lui accorder un tendre regard.

-Bonjour, soupira-t-elle.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque la voix de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Vous croyez certainement qu'ils sont là Crabtree?

-Je l'ignore Monsieur.

Julia et William échangèrent un regard avant de se lever d'un bond et de se diriger vers un recoin de la cabane, derrière une barque posée sur les planches en bois. William veilla à s'emparer de leurs vêtements qu'il jeta dans la barque. Julia s'allongea derrière celle-ci et il se plaça contre elle, les recouvrant de l'épaisse couverture au moment où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Bien cachés sous la couverture, ils s'empêchaient de rire pour faire remarquer leur présence. Pourtant, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait quelques mètres plus loin, il ne pouvaient qu'entendre la conversation des deux hommes.

-Ils étaient là, lança George, vous avez vu les bougies, les fleurs et la bouteille?

-Absinthe, grommela Thomas en la prenant dans la main.

-Et ils ne m'ont même pas ouverte.

-Ils n'en ont pas eu besoin, lança Thomas en riant avant de désigner le t-shirt de William qui avait volé bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

-Oh, grommela George en rougissant mais regardant pourtant avec intérêt les alentours.

-Bon eh bien, lança Thomas plus fort, il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas là. Mais je doute qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Nous les reverrons à Toronto car ils ne seront pas à l'heure pour le train. Mais que l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'oublie pas d'être en forme à huit heures au poste lundi.

-Mais Monsieur…

-On y va Crabtree, dit simplement l'Inspecteur avant de rire dans sa barbe et de quitter la cabane.

George haussa simplement les épaules et reposa la bouteille que lui avait donné son supérieur avant de quitter la cabane à son tour et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Julia et William échangèrent un regard avant que le jeune homme ne retire la couverture.

-Nous allons rater le train, dit-il en la regardant.

-Il y en aura un autre demain, répondit Julia en glissant sur lui pour venir se coucher sur son torse, nous avons toute une journée pour nous. Et pas question qu'on vienne nous déranger cette fois.

-Et je compte bien en profiter, répondit William en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux défaits avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Aout 1901 -

La journée était ensoleillée. La petite ville au bord du lac était envahie par des visiteurs de Toronto. Venant en train, les invités prirent le chemin du lac pour trouver tout à côté une énorme tente blanche sous laquelle des tables et des chaises attendaient patiemment la fête. Un long ponton en bois avançait dans le lac et un arc en bois où avaient été piquées des dizaines de fleurs colorées se trouvait presque en son centre.

Des chaises dépareillées étaient placées sur la rive, parfaitement en rang, laissant une allée dégagée mais bordée de bouquets jusqu'au ponton.

Doucement, les invités prirent place, attendant patiemment que la cérémonie ne commence. Le prêtre apparu, emprunta l'allée et se plaça sous l'arche. Vint le tour du jeune homme qui inspira profondément avant de prendre place au bord de l'eau et de regarder l'allée désormais déserte. George prit place à côté de William et lui lança un timide sourire avant de regarder lui aussi dans la même direction.

Au premier rang se trouvaient la famille Brakenreid qui venait d'accueillir un autre petit membre. La petite fille tout juste âgée de trois mois se trouvait sur les genoux de sa mère. William accorda un tendre regard à l'enfant, Eileen, sa filleule. Il avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait été choisi pour en être le parrain, mais cela l'avait rendu incroyablement heureux, tout comme Julia qui avait été choisi pour devenir sa marraine. Perdu dans ses pensées, William ne remarqua pas la musique se mettre en route. L'homme qui avait joué avec ce même violon un an plus tôt, ici même, jouait avec lenteur une douce musique.

Une femme aux cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit apparue au bout de l'allée et s'avança doucement vers eux. Emily souriait largement, tenant un bouquet dans ses mains, où trônait fièrement une bague brillante. Elle accorda toute son attention à George qui lui souriait largement, puis, arrivée à la dernière ligne de chaises, elle prit place. Une autre femme aux boucles blondes arriva à son tour. Ruby Ogden était rayonnante et souriante, adressant de tendres regards à tout le monde. Elle arriva elle aussi auprès des deux hommes et leur adressa un timide signe de la tête avant de se tenir face à eux et de regarder le bout de l'allée. Il se passa encore quelques secondes où la tension montait doucement pour l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Mais une autre silhouette fit son apparition. Il en eut le souffle coupé et il lui fallut croiser le regard de la jeune femme pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Julia lui sourit largement et avança doucement entre les chaises pour le rejoindre devant le ponton. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. La robe grise recouverte de dentelles frôlait à peine les herbes folles. Les fleurs roses piquées dans ses boucles blondes retenaient prisonnier le voile transparent. Elle tenait devant elle son immense bouquet.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de son fiancé et tendit le bouquet à sa sœur avant de se tourner vers lui. William lui prit les mains et lui parla doucement sans quitter son regard.

-Tu es superbe, dit-il simplement.

-Merci, répondit Julia en rougissant.

Puis, après un dernier regard et un dernier sourire, ils montèrent sur le ponton et rejoignirent le prête qui attendait sous l'arche un peu plus loin. Le vieil homme prit la parole et la cérémonie commença. Bien trop heureux de célébrer un mariage dans cette ville qui ne comptait plus beaucoup d'habitants, il ne se formalisait pas sur le fait que la jeune femme avait déjà été mariée par le passé. Et bien trop de policiers étaient présents pour qu'il ne souhaite contester quoique se soit.

Ainsi la cérémonie se passa tranquillement. La bague de fiançailles de fortune de la jeune femme avait été remplacée par une autre, bien plus brillante et précieuse. Mais Julia gardait toujours celle que William lui avait offerte dans la simple petite cabane en bois, dans sa boite à bijoux et elle y tenait beaucoup.

Une fois les alliances échangées, le baiser partagé, ils prirent le chemin de l'immense tente pour recevoir les félicitations de tout leurs amis. L'orchestre se mit à jouer la danse des mariés et ils se mirent en piste. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils dansaient doucement sous les regards amicaux des invités. Lorsque la danse fut terminée, ils restèrent encore enlacés quelques instants. William glissa sa main sur la hanche de Julia pour venir caresser tendrement son ventre à peine rebondit.

-William, soupira Julia, reste discret.

-Combien de temps devenons-nous encore attendre pour leur annoncer?

-Es-tu si impatient de le faire ? Dit-elle en riant sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai envie que le monde entier soit au courant, eh puis…bientôt cela se verra.

-Attendons encore un peu que tout se passe bien, répondit la jeune femme avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, je ne souhaite pas leur annoncer et qu'il arrive quoique se soit ensuite. J'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'il peut se passer.

-Tout se passera bien, rétorqua William, notre petit miracle se porte bien et se portera bien, je le sais. Et toi aussi. N'oublie pas que j'ai vu le futur, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça timidement et ils échangèrent un long baiser avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Profitons de cette journée, et accordez-moi encore une danse Madame Murdoch.

-Avec joie Monsieur Murdoch, rétorqua Julia en souriant avant de le sentir la faire tournoyer.

Elle rit aux éclats alors qu'ils dansèrent au centre de la piste devenue fréquentée par tout un tas d'autres couples. Et ainsi la journée passa, entre rires, baisers, musique et abondante nourriture. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment entres amis, presque en famille, sur le bord du lac devenu leur petit coin de paradis.

…

FIN

...

_Merci pour tous vos messages et vos reviews, ils me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plû jusqu'à la fin. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)_

_Biz _

_Julia_


End file.
